Whirlpool
by Lee Isidor
Summary: AU. Iwatobi houses the Water Temple, an ancient shrine dedicated to the Water Spirit. It chooses a priest and knight, one with love of water and one with the power to defend him. Everyone is convinced that Haru is the chosen priest and Rin his knight, but when the annual ceremony marks Haru the knight, the priest must be found before the spirit goes too far...Eventual HaruMakoHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Lee: ** So, um. I'm back. This is weird. I haven't written an authors note in forever. Seriously. Anyone reading this from my DGM days, please don't be mad!

I really, really, really feel inspired to write this. It's weird; usually I don't feel this inspired by fanfiction anymore. BUT. We'll see how it turns out. Be prepared for slow updates! Also, uh, my vocabulary seems to be kind of… obnoxious. Sorry. Big words? I've been writing lots of grad-school-type things lately, so I'm kind of in business-mode.

Jesus Christ there are a lot of characters interacting at once here. I'm trying to stick as closely to canon honorifics as possible, so please let me know if I'm doing any wrong. I couldn't find a whole lot of information without straight-up re-watching the episodes.

The prompt that inspired this can be found on the Free! Kink Meme, round three, page 8, under MakoHaru Water Priest and Knight. The prompt is a bit lengthy, so I don't want to put the whole thing here. But if you're curious, there you are!

**Warnings: **Currently none.

**Pairings: **Eventual HaruMakoHaru; potential Rei/Nagisa; potential RinHaruMako drama all around; potential for I don't even know yet okay let's just get going. **Edit for clarification**: I have it listed as HaruMako in the summary because that is what's coming first. However! They will be switchy eventually! There just isn't enough room in the summary to say so.

**Full summary: **The seaside town of Iwatobi houses the ancient Water Temple, dedicated the the everlasting Water Spirit. It chooses a priest, typically one with a love of water, and a knight, one with the power to keep the priest safe. Everyone is convinced that the priest will be Haru and Rin his chosen knight; a priest is finally chosen during the annual ceremony, but the only reason anyone knows about it is because _Haru _is marked as the knight. And Haru suddenly remembers, with a very cold feeling, that Makoto is scared of water because he says it always feels like there's something in it wanting to drag him down...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Obviously. This is for my own entertainment and that of others.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Interlude**

The Water Spirit, an ageless and nameless entity, was notorious for many things. Among the small town of Iwatobi, it was known especially for, despite a fickle nature, intense fixations. These fixations manifested themselves as chosen acolytes, the closest attendants to the capricious spirit. It wasn't to say that it was a bad thing; the Water Spirit, when properly motivated, could be a gracious and pleasant host. However, when the spirit was angry or when its whims were questioned, the residents of the town could expect consequences.

It had been nearly seventeen years since a previous priest had been chosen by the spirit, and the town's chatter was starting to take a worried turn. To go for this long without a priest was, well, odd. Without someone to convene with the Water Spirit, someone to appease and appeal to its greater nature, the water conditions of the town were not as good as they could have been – let alone the conditions of the rest of the world. Iwatobi was by no means isolated; many traveled through to visit the Water Temple, a great structure that had withstood the test of time and the elements. Few spoke favorably of the weather and the water levels of other cities, and that was worrisome in itself.

The elders gossiped amongst themselves, toying with the idea that the Water Spirit wasn't pleased with the youngsters it had to choose from. Others complained that the spirit was merely biding its time, enjoying the solitude that being without a chosen companion offered. Others still wondered if it had something to do with the fact that the crop of students at the academy were nearing the completion of their training, and once finished, they would need some kind of focus for the remainder of their academic careers in order to improve further.

A quieter rumor, but nonetheless present, was that the Water Spirit was still mourning the loss of the previous priest. It had been proposed that they had had a deeper bond than the typical priest and spirit. The priest, a young woman with glimmering green eyes, had been taken from their town prematurely by an attack from above; the large, winged creatures that roamed the skies had snapped her up before either her knight or the Water Spirit could intervene.

Iwatobi had endured storms for weeks afterwards. The citizens had mourned the loss of their priest, but eventually the skies had cleared to allow bleak rays of sun to shine through. The Water Spirit, desolate as it was, would not leave them to suffer for long. It depended on them as much as they depended on it.

One thing was clear. The Water Spirit had chosen someone already, as it always did. The only question was when the choice would be revealed.

* * *

Nanase Haruka was the first name that came to mind. His affinity for water magic and his love of the water had the townsfolk convinced that he was the one, he was the _one_, and the troubles Iwatobi had been having with infrequent rains and choppy seas and poor fishing conditions would vanish. This year; it had to be.

Haruka himself was no stranger to these rumors. However, as he sat amongst friends, he was silently appreciative that no one brought the topic up. Privately, he would admit that he was tired of hearing about it. In his classes, though, he made no effort _not _to excel. The water called to him, and he responded in the only way he knew how.

"Haru-chan, would you mind passing me that box?" Tachibana Makoto smiled across the table, fingers working quickly to mend a hole in either Ren or Ran's traditional garb. The robes all looked the same to him. "This thread is the wrong color."

Haru eyed the box for a moment before sliding it. "Don't call me that."

Makoto only smiled down at his needle and threaded it carefully. He rolled the thread between his fingers before beginning, and it didn't take long to close the hole. It wasn't a seamless fix by any means, but it was enough. It was too close to the ceremony to have the children fitted for new robes. Fortunately Ren and Ran had yet to outgrow the ceremonial dress, but if they grew as tall as Makoto, Haru wasn't sure how much longer that would be true.

"There we go," Makoto said finally, shaking out the garment. It was wrinkled; after a year of being kept in a storage box in some closet, it was once again time to don them. "Haru-chan, have you washed yours yet? I would hate for you to be underdressed this year."

He realized, as usual, that he had been staring. "Oh. No. I haven't."

Makoto shook his head, laughing good-naturedly. "You really should take care of that, Haru-chan. You have less time than my family does."

Haru wrinkled his nose. Every year, the students of the academy traveled to the Water Temple before their civilian counterparts, and this year would be no exception. It was an even more important year because of how long it had been since the last priest had died. They were running out of ceremonies to appease the Water Spirit, and hopefully this year would be the one. Everyone was starting to worry so much; it was almost irritating.

He was tired, too, of hearing about how it was bound to be _this year _that he was chosen, _this year _was the one, it was definitely going to happen _this year_. As much as he loved the water, Haruka found himself wishing sometimes that it would hurry up and make up its mind.

"I will," he promised, more to appease Makoto than anything else. Haru kept his eyes trained on the needle and thread as his friend tested the stitches.

Too gentle – and too terrified of the water – for his own good, Makoto had been excluded from academy training into which most children were funneled. This suited him much better; surrounded by the shelves of books, a box of binding elements and threads on the table and something simmering in the kitchen, Makoto looked at ease. As they had gotten older, Makoto had developed some ability to hide his fear of the open water, but Haru knew better. He would never really forget the way his friend had cowered behind him, hand caught between clammy palms, Makoto shaking like a leaf.

Makoto made a contemplative noise. The memory was stark contrast to the way he was now, all smiles and support. "Do you want to stay for dinner? Ren and Ran should be home soon."

"Yes," he answered without thinking. His house, set up a bit farther on the hill, would be lonely and cold. He didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts for the few days before the ceremony. Lounging in the bathtub wasn't enough to keep the slightly resentful thoughts away, that the water was tormenting him by being ever-present but so distant at the same time. Submerged in water, Haru felt most at home, but even he couldn't imagine staying suspended in a constant state of _waiting _for a few more years.

Besides, the way that Makoto smiled back at him was enough of an incentive by itself.

* * *

"Press your palms together," their teacher, Amakata Miho, stood at the front of the classroom with her hands clasped in front of her body. "Now breathe in deeply… Hold it – yes, just like that." Her voice and expression serene, she looked as at home in the school as the rest of the class felt. This was where they belonged, training their minds and their bodies for the opportunity to serve the Water Spirit. "Now breathe out. Good… Open your eyes, everyone!"

The class was seated, legs crossed and palms clasped as instructed. Slowly students began to open their eyes, and Haru immediately swept the room with his gaze. With a slight frown, he located his usual sparring partner, a one Matsuoka Rin. The redhead's eyes were still closed, though a lazy grin curled his mouth at the corners.

"Don't think we didn't all sense you coming in late, Matsuoka-kun," their teacher scolded, hands on her hips. "You know, as the esteemed Miyamoto-san once said, 'A delayed game is eventually –'"

Rin rolled his neck, teeth flashing. Haru couldn't help wondering, as he found himself occasionally, if his friend had ever cut his tongue on those teeth. "Okay, okay, I get it! I missed the ferry, though, so I had to swim."

Miho shook her head. "For the third time this week, Matsuoka-kun?" Despite the scolding, she smiled; it was fairly common knowledge that Rin preferred to push himself to the limit in any way he could. Swimming the channel from the town's edge to school was, as Rin put it, "a good warm-up." The Water Spirit would certainly have approved, in Haru's opinion.

The other boy caught his gaze and grinned again. "'Sides, it's not like I missed anything _important_."

"Matsuoka-kun, I would like it if you at least pretended to enjoy morning prayers," Miho said, slightly indignant. "It is beneficial to everyone! 'To train our minds and bodies in unison…'" She trailed off. "Wait, no, I don't think that's been said before." She broke off into light laughter. A few of the other students began to stretch when she didn't immediately continue.

Haru got to his feet, stretching his arms first out to his sides and then over his head. His whole body felt alive from meditation and from the magic inundating their school; with the few short days until the ceremony, he couldn't help the extra burst of energy, the spring in his step, the excitement that didn't usually come before morning lessons.

Ryuugazaki Rei, second in physical prowess only to Rin, pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "Amakata-sensei, can we begin our lesson?" His serious expression belied his tendency to be quite flustered, though most of the class was wearing similar expressions.

It _was _that point in the year, after all.

Haru was aware that his classmates thought highly of him because of his skills with water magics, but he was also aware that they thought him too water-obsessed to pay attention to them in turn. It was a misconception he had never bothered to remedy. After all, he cared very little what the others thought of him as long as the Water Spirit was pleased. For the most part, Haru felt that it was; his bond with the water was proof enough of that. Regardless, Haruka knew the feel of each person's magic in turn, and he knew their personalities perhaps better than they thought he did.

"Right!" Miho clapped her hands, canting her head slightly to the side. "Let's begin! I'm sure everyone is ready to begin their morning drills?"

A chorus of sleepy assent went through the room as the other students assembled.

They began their morning drills as usual, shaping the magic that leapt eagerly between their fingertips. Haru found the water more responsive than usual; it took less effort to mold his magic to his will than it had only a few days previously.

He was not blind to Rin's determined glance as they stood, shoulders nearly brushing, to practice their magic in tandem. Rin had always been the more competitive between them, and Haru had found it irritating at first – did it really _matter_ who was better as long as they pleased the spirit? – but over the years, it had become a fuel that drove them both to improve. The redhead would never have his affinity for water, but it was his drive that had advanced his magic so far. Haruka had never felt as compelled to improve himself physically; while he did occasionally swim with Rin to or from their classes, he preferred to keep his studies confined to the classroom.

Outside of school, there really was a lot of water for him to pay his attention and respects to, and that was what Haru lived for.

As he and Rin turned, again in unison, to pit their magic against each other, he saw the spark light in the other's eyes. If they were chosen, as the town expected they would be, this would be their lives. Maintaining peak physical and mental condition, honing their magic, and working as a team. Priest and Knight, joined in magic and in company until the Water Spirit deemed them unworthy.

A small smile played over Haru's mouth at the thought. Their friends would find it hilarious, that the two most competitive magic-users would be stuck together to annoy each other forever and ever.

His magic rose up like a wave, and they put distance between themselves and the other students to spar; Rin's magic, while not as powerful, was still fierce. There was raw, untamed force behind it that Haru had learned to grapple with over the years. He still wondered where it came from, settling on the redhead's powerful drive to succeed and surpass.

He felt the swell of Rei's magic as well, and he took careful note of how advanced the other was. If he was to be the Priest, he would be responsible for all the acolytes living and training in the school and temple. If Rin wasn't chosen to be his knight, he thought, Rei would be a good second choice; his magic wasn't that impressive, but the way he handled weapons was masterful. Apparently he had studied the theory of sword fighting or something ridiculous – but whatever worked.

The slight break in his concentration was all that Rin needed; magic crashed down over his head, and Haru whipped around, irritated.

"_What_?" Rin asked, tossing his head aggressively. He was smiling fiercely. "You'd better give me your full attention, Haru_-chan_."

Haruka set his mouth into a thin line. "_Fine_."

It was much easier to forget his worries about the ceremony when Rin was taunting him, and it was that way that they passed time until classes halted for lunch.

* * *

"So? Whaddaya think?" Rin asked, chewing thoughtfully. "Might be cool."

Rei shook his head, brows drawn. "No. Definitely not. It wouldn't be beautiful at all."

The redhead barked out a laugh, clapping Rei on the back. The other teen fixed his glasses with another frown. "Don't be such a _stiff_!"

Haru ate his lunch in silence, picking determinedly at a single grain of rice.

"Rin! Don't tell me you started eating without us!" Matsuoka Gou, lunch in hand, trotted over to them. "I asked you to wait for me!"

Rin rolled neck to look at his younger sister. "Oops. Guess I forgot." He didn't sound apologetic at all. Gou sat down with a huff, jabbing him in the ribs. Rin's expression twisted as he involuntarily twitched. "Sorry, okay?"

Gou tucked her knees under her body and opened her lunch quickly. "Have you heard? Ama-chan was talking about what kind of transportation we're using for the ceremony! I think they're going to use some of the underclassmen's magic to fuel a ship!" Her voice was a notch higher, maybe to hide her irritation at her brother.

Across their small table, Rei leaned forward. His expression interested, he looked slightly relieved as well that Rin had dropped whatever subject they had been talked about. Haru hadn't paid enough attention to listen. The bright flush that had risen in Rei's cheeks some time earlier had been enough to bet that it was something stupid and uncomfortable, though. "Transportation? You mean for the civilians?"

The girl sighed dramatically. "Well, of _course_. _We _do the same thing every year."

"Why don't they just use the ferry?" Haru interjected with a frown. He finally managed to pick up the single grain of rice and brought it to his mouth. "They're wasting their time."

"They aren't!" Gou insisted. "There are too many people to fit on the ferry now. They'd have to take two trips to the temple, and we wouldn't be able to start in time!"

Haru offered a short huff and didn't respond in favor of finishing his food. Makoto had stopped by on his way to civilian classes to make sure that Haru had remembered to pack something, as he did most mornings. He wouldn't let the food go to waste, even if it wasn't mackerel.

"But our formation will be perfect, as always," Rei was saying, tone slightly lofty in his confidence. "We've practiced a thousand times."

Rin leaned across the table and used his free hand to ruffle Rei's hair despite the other's squawked protest. "_Yeah_, but you'd be the one to screw it up. Don't you remember last year?"

The flush rose up again in Rei's cheeks, and he swatted Rin's hand away. It took him a moment to smooth his hair and compose himself. "I – I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh – you _don't_?" Rin's mouth split into a wicked grin.

"N-no, no thanks! It's fine, _really_!"

"You're going to spill your lunch - !"

Haru sighed again through his nose and picked up another grain of rice.

* * *

"Haru-chan! Rin-chan!" Hazuki Nagisa waved at them from the top of the steps leading up from the beach, smile bright. Nagisa, a civilian by choice when his magical aptitude test had turned up less than stellar, had been in their class in the early years. When he had discontinued studying magic, he and Makoto had become closer, walking to and from school every day. Haru would admit – again, only privately – that it would have been nice to walk to school with Makoto. As it was, his friend would only come as close as the top of the steps that lead down to the shoreline.

Makoto stood next to the blond, smiling as well, though there was a certain unease in his gaze. They were awfully close to the ocean, after all. "Hey! Rei-chan, too! Are you busy?" Nagisa called.

_Yes_, _I'm busy_, was on the tip of his tongue. There was a pool to float in or a bath to take. Somewhere that he could float on his back through cool water, alone and in silence. The day had been so full of shouting and shoving, sparring with magic and with practice swords, and with their teachers' lecturing that he was itching for stillness.

They were at the bottom of the steps; Makoto's expectant expression drove him to speak. Anything to get away from the open water, away from the ocean, those eyes said. "No."

Rin's eyes slide sideways. He could practically feel the other's gaze. "I'm gonna walk Kou home. She's down with that other girl." Rin looked then up to Makoto and Nagisa and grinned, all teeth again. "I'll try to stop by later!"

"Then leave already," Haru said, slightly harsher than he had intended. He started to scale the steps, then stopped. "See you tomorrow."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Make sure to come to my house after the ceremony, okay? Kou wants to get everyone together before the festival!" he called up the stairs.

"What?" Nagisa mock-gasped. "Is Gou-chan gonna test her scary cooking on us again?"

"Her cooking's better than yours!" Rin waved over his shoulder by means of reply. Gou and her friend were standing by the pier, apparently chatting. As soon as he had reached them, Rin rested his elbow on his sister's head; she scowled, slapping him with a notebook. Haru tore his eyes away when he realized that he had been staring, standing still on the steps. Rei scuttled up the stairs after Haruka, pushing his glasses up his nose again.

"How were classes?" Makoto asked conversationally as soon as they were close enough. "You look worn out."

Nagisa clung to Rei's arm, grinning up at him. "Rei-chan! I missed ya!"

Color rose in the other's cheeks. It was a familiar conversation. Haru nearly rolled his eyes. "Nagisa-kun, I can't walk like this."

"Sure you can! C'mon, you're as strong as Rin-chan, right? Carry me to Haru-chan's house!" Nagisa cheered, nuzzling his cheek against Rei's arm.

Rei's expression hardened with determination for a moment before he took a few labored steps. His body was bent to accommodate the blond's weight on his arm, but even water magic couldn't offer him too much help. "Nagisa-kun! You're too heavy! Get off!" His cheeks flamed a bit brighter when Nagisa merely laughed, dragging his feet. "_Nagisa_-kun! This is too embarrassing!"

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa trilled. "If you can carry me, I promise it'll be _beautiful_!"

Rei sputtered something incoherent, and Haru turned his attention back to Makoto. The other teen was looking at the pair and hiding his mouth behind his hand, chuckling helplessly. His shoulders were still tense, but with his back to the ocean, maybe it wasn't so distressing.

After a long day, Haru couldn't help but smile as well. Somehow, the crazy antics of his friends was enough to distract him of the constant, niggling worry that something was going to go terribly wrong at the coming ceremony.

"School was fine," he said, finally answering.

Makoto nodded, still smiling. "That's good! We were let out early today. I think the teachers are trying to prepare something for the festival this weekend." They began to walk, leaving the sputtering Rei and cackling Nagisa a few steps behind. They would untangle eventually and catch up like they always did.

"Mm." It wasn't much of an answer, but it was something – enough for Makoto to continue, at least.

"They've started the decorations downtown. Do you want to see?" Makoto gestured to a side street. "It's pretty nice. Everything will be shut down, you know, like it always is. The shop won't be open, so I don't really think I'll know what to do with my time. I'll probably take Ren and Ran to the festival after, you know, or –"

"Makoto," Haru said sharply, fixing his friend with a stare. "It's going to be fine."

Makoto's smile faltered only for a moment. He was twisting his fingers together, a sure sign that he was nervous. Perhaps Makoto could feel it, too; something about this year's ceremony for the Water Spirit just did not feel _right_. "What do you mean, Haru-chan? Of course it will be. The… The Water Spirit will finally choose someone this year; I'm sure of it."

It didn't sound at all confident coming from Makoto, but before he could press, Nagisa leapt onto the brunet with a wild laugh. "You can't catch me now! Mako-chan is base!"

"Nagisa-kun! That isn't fair!"

Haru kept Makoto in his gaze for the remainder of their walk home, but the subject wasn't brought up again. No matter how normal the brunet acted around their friends, Haruka still saw the way his smile was strained and the way his gait was slightly awkward. When they had finally said goodbye to Rei and Nagisa later in the evening, the latter scampering off to his family to help close shop and the former to push himself into more training, Makoto had returned to normal for long enough that Haru had forgotten the matter entirely.

He hadn't forgotten, however, the crawling feeling of unease along the back of his neck.

* * *

"But why?" Ren demanded, gazing up at Makoto with his mouth pinched down. "I want you to come with us! Not that Haru isn't good enough, but…"

Haru stood with his hands clasped together in the sleeves of his traditional garb. "It's fine."

Ran stuck her tongue out at him. "I want Makoto to take us to the meeting spot!"

Makoto smiled gently, smoothing down his sister's hair. She had done it herself for the special day; the pigtails were slightly uneven. Makoto fixed the first one dutifully, then straightened her collar. "There. You look great."

The girl shuffled her feet, momentarily forgetting their quest in lieu of the compliment. "Thanks…"

"Come here, Ren," Makoto said briskly. "Yours is uneven, too."

When both children's outfits were in order, they stood side by side and looked up solemnly at their brother. The same ordeal had happened the year before, when the two children had enrolled in the magical academy. They were already a higher magical caliber than their older brother, and as such, they were part of the first day of prayer. The students of the academy gathered to begin the first day of the ceremony; they summoned the water spirit, started the process of activating its benevolence, and implored it to choose as its own a knight and a priest. This year would be no different, of course.

"I wish you could come," Ran said solemnly, ducking her head. "It isn't the same without you."

Makoto merely smiled, resting a hand on her head gently. "Don't be like that. We all have to do our parts," he said quietly, crouching to be at eye level with his sister. "You have a very important role to play this year. The Water Spirit needs you both. What will we do if it doesn't appear because two of the best mages aren't present?"

Ren's chest puffed up with pride at the compliment. "It won't happen because we _will _be there! Right?"

Ran nodded vigorously, seemingly inspired by the praise. "Y-yeah! We will be!"

Haru stood slightly off to the side, unsure if he should intervene. A quick glance at Makoto told him that he didn't really need to. "You two need to get going. Come on; Haru-chan is going to take you to the meeting point, and after that…"

Ren and Ran shared a quick glance. "Of _course_. We'll do it!"

Haru felt his mouth curling. "It's time to go."

Makoto stood back, hands clasped. "Be safe," he said with a smile, though this one was tinged with slight worry. "And be good." Their father appeared from the doorway to the shop, a smudge of ink on his cheek. "Oh – father, did you –?"

Their father smiled, the expression so similar to the eldest son's that it was almost disconcerting. "Of course! Be good, Ren, Ran." He looked to each of them in turn and then to Makoto. "Oh, and have you made sure your clothes are in order? I know you've been spending a lot of time fixing everything for us…"

Makoto's cheeks colored slightly. "I – well, I haven't; I'll take care of that…"

Tachibana smiled in Haru's direction at the response. "You look good, Haru-kun! Hopefully you'll put all of our fears to rest this year."

Haru ducked his head at the comment, nodding. "Hopefully," he echoed.

Makoto waved them off from the top of the steps leading down to the beach. He didn't dare come any farther; even from a short distance, Haruka could see the goose bumps that prickled along his arms and the slight tremble of his limbs. There was something about the water that made his best friend so uneasy, and he didn't push or question. It was bad enough that Makoto would be called to the ceremony the following day; Haru ushered the younger siblings into the group of academy students, offered his friend a short wave, and headed to his own class to make the short trip to the Water Temple.

* * *

Edit: Forgot to add a line break. Oops.

Edit2: Changed a typo. Added an article.

Tell me what you think! I'm a bit worried about keeping everyone in-character, so if there are typos or OOC moments, please let me know! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee: **What, heyyy, look at this, second chapterrr.

1. Outline of chapter: The ceremony starts. The Water Spirit is summoned. Or is it?

2. Just for reference, I gave Nagisa's siblings' names: Oki (oldest sister; no longer lives at home); Roka (middle sister; no longer lives at home, but visits frequently); and Nanami (youngest sister; still lives at home with Nagisa). Canon doesn't give them names, as far as I know. So I gave them all water-based names!

3. Goddammit every time I look at this chapter title I just see nipples. I'm sorry, Water-san!

**Warnings**: Makoto freaking out? There are tears involved. Nothing too serious for now, though there will be some warnings for chapter four, the next time we get Mako-chan's POV.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. This is for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ripples**

The air was thick, heavy and tense and hard to breathe.

Whether that was due to his own nerves or the gathering storm clouds above their heads, Makoto couldn't be sure. His heart had leapt into his throat walking Haru and his siblings down to the end of the steps, and he had watched from higher ground as they joined their respective classes. With their robes shimmering in all shades of the water, a range of greens, blues, and the occasional white or silver, they formed a small crowd. Almost all children were enrolled in the academy except those with disallowing circumstances.

Makoto had been one of those children. He had begged his parents not to make him attend the school out in the water, and they had reluctantly agreed without truly understanding his reasoning. He had been much happier in civilian school and performed much better, even if it meant leaving his friends behind. For some time, he had worried that they would forget about him, wrapped up as they were in magic and intrigue. Haruka had appeared outside his door one day, demanding to know where he had gone. Rin had been hot on his heels, demanding an answer to the same question. There had been no question of their friendship from that point on.

Even when Nagisa's magical aptitude test had turned a lower-than-average score, he had remained his ever-cheerful self. He and Makoto had started taking the trek up the hill to school together, chatting aimlessly about their much more normal civilian lives.

Once, the blond had tried to teach Makoto a simple spell. He was the only child in his age group that hadn't attended the magic academy, though he and Nagisa certainly weren't the only ones who now attended the civilian school. Many other children left the magic academy as they got older; the graduating class would be only the best of the best. That one attempt at a spell, however, was all Makoto needed to confirm his suspicions that he was terrible at magic and that he and water would never mix. A basic spell designed to pull the water from the air into a small sphere had backfired, and he had soaked his head and shoulders with a sudden, cold rain. Nagisa had laughed for weeks, telling everyone he could find about Makoto's uncomfortably sodden afternoon. His hair, short as it was, had taken forever to dry.

Fortunately, his family was not involved in the fishing that went on during much of the early hours of the morning, and they were not involved in dealing with the water more than the average townsperson. The Tachibana family ran a bookkeeping shop, shelves stocked with the newest, rarest, or most informative volumes of text as well as writing instruments and materials. His mother hand pressed stationary that they sometimes sold for special occasions; once, she had even acted as a scribe for a man who wasn't confident in his own calligraphy. Makoto felt very comfortable in the shop, surrounded by books, and his family was very receptive to his helping run business when they were busy.

He knew they had to worry, though, that he didn't show any overt interest in magic like the rest of his classmates. An aptitude test was administered when academy students matured from magicians to mages, and most students with magic levels that were not high enough chose not to continue. The life of a priest and knight was not one that everyone wanted to pursue. Makoto had entertained thoughts of trying to become a knight at one point, romanticizing the position to the point of ridiculousness, but the thought of traveling over water every single day, nothing between his skin and the waves aside from his shoes, well, that was too much.

So he and Nagisa made the most of their classes and lived vicariously through their mage friends.

It was how Makoto found himself overlooking the beach, watching Haruka walk his siblings to the other students. They were grouped loosely by year, and when everyone was present, they stepped out onto the water. The waves undulated under their feet, but even the smallest child didn't falter.

Within minutes, the entire group was walking out towards the temple, a towering structure behind the academy. Set a ways out into the water, its spires dripped constantly with water and seaweed as it sunk below the waves during high tide and peeked above them during low. Makoto wasn't sure what it was made of, but the structure itself was pretty, sea foam green, and it glistened in the dawn and dusk as light flickered over the constantly-wet turrets. He watched his siblings walk across the water with unhampered worry, as he always did. Not a single student missed a step, and he wondered briefly what it felt like, to walk across the water as though it were solid land. The students appeared to be a part of the ocean itself, their ceremonial robes billowing in a salty breeze.

He heard Nagisa's footsteps bounding down the street; the other's expression was bright when he turned to look. "Mako-chan! Good morning!"

Makoto tore his eyes away from the ocean, unable to shake the sense of dread it had filled him with. He rubbed one arm idly, smiling back at the blond. "Good morning. I just came to see off Haru-chan and my brother and sister…"

The other teen peered out at the ocean, shielding his eyes with one hand. "Oh! They've left already?" He sounded slightly disappointed. "I wanted to see them off, too! I think it's so cool, the way they all walk out over water! I never get to do that anymore."

Makoto followed the other's gaze, squinting against the light of the rising sun. The academy class had moved farther out along the ocean, parting seamlessly around their suspended school and filing past it. Once on the other side, they would combine their magic into a great pyre that would open the temple doors. Haru had told him once, rather bluntly, that he didn't like the feeling of so many other magics. It itched, he had said. Makoto looked for the first glimmers of that magic rising over the academy's roof, but when nothing immediately came, he turned back to Nagisa.

"Ah, yeah, it does look pretty cool," he agreed, unable to turn his back on the ocean. It felt like the waves lapping at the shore were trying to reach for him. "Did you want to get going?"

Breathing was harder again. He told himself sternly that he needed to stop being such a scaredy-cat; the water was not after his head or his hand or anything like that. Makoto tore his eyes away again, hoisting on a smile for his friend.

"Yeah! D'ya wanna see our shop? We put out fresh flowers! I made the big ones, the ones out front!" Nagisa didn't wait for his answer, merely started tugging him along by the wrist. "You need to cheer up, Mako-chan! Flowers make everyone happy, right?"

Makoto laughed sheepishly, a bit embarrassed that his friend had seen right through him. "R-right… Whatever you think is best, Nagisa-kun."

A sharp breeze played across the back of his neck, and he felt the fine hairs there standing up, an involuntary reaction to sudden chills. Makoto smiled even more determinedly, trying harder to put the perennial unease from his mind. As they walked, a light rain began to fall, sprinkling their heads and shoulders with droplets.

Nagisa laughed, but every drop that made contact with Makoto's skin felt like hot oil, and he swore he could hear sizzling.

* * *

By the time they had walked to the main shopping district, the light from the academy students' magic had lit up the sky like lazy curls of steam licking the horizon. A great rumbling shook the town as the doors of the Water Temple were successfully opened, and Makoto let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Nagisa shook his head but looked no less pleased before ushering Makoto into their shop. With the blond's sisters gone for the day to help in putting up decorations for the festival, the flower shop was nearly empty. A bouquet of roses was displayed on the counter, their petals a powder blue.

"Aren't they pretty?" Nagisa asked, slightly puffed up with pride. He plucked one from the display and twirled it between his fingers. There were no thorns, and the petals looked plush. "I made them myself!"

"They're very nice," he answered earnestly, reaching to touch one. The water in the vase lapped at the sides, and Makoto frowned at it – the rumbling had stopped, and the ground hadn't shaken _that _hard. "Did you use magic?"

Nagisa's expression was enough. Makoto laughed, almost embarrassed. "Well, _duh_. Nee-chan made the ones out front – the ones that look like waves! And I did the big blue ones." He replaced the rose in its vase, and Makoto watched the water carefully. It didn't move for Nagisa, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Anyway," Nagisa continued, "do you want to have lunch? I asked Roka-chan to leave me something _without _peppers this time." The blond made a disgruntled expression and shook his head.

Makoto smiled. "Sure. That sounds good to me."

Nagisa lead the way through the front of the shop, and they left down the alley, taking the winding streets some blocks away. They chatted aimlessly, and Makoto kept the column of hazy, iridescent magic in the corner of his eyes at all times. It was beautiful in its own right, but there was such an oppressive presence over the town. He couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over. Hopefully Haru and Rin would be chosen, as everyone expected, and they could move on with their lives.

The light rain still fell, but this time it was soothing against his bare skin, a cool drop that seemed to sink into him.

"Okaa-san?" Nagisa called as they stepped into the genkan to remove their shoes. "Are you still home?" The house was quiet; Nagisa only shrugged before he scampered into the kitchen. "Come on, Mako-chan!"

Makoto followed more slowly until his friend ushered him into a seat. "Ah – I'll sit! I'll sit."

There was still food on the table; a bowl of rice contained a spoon stuck at a jaunty angle, and there were steamed vegetables sprinkled with sauce. A fish, probably fresh-caught, as Nagisa's father preferred to spend his time grappling with the sea instead of cooped up in a flower shop, was half-eaten on another plate. It was extra money for the family if he caught excess, though Makoto was secretly glad that his father didn't practice the same thing.

"Here!" Nagisa cheered, shoving a plate at him. As soon as he had accepted it, the blond scooped a dollop of rice for him and handed him a pair of chopsticks. "Oh, I almost forgot! Did you finish binding those journals for Haru-chan and Rin-chan?"

It was no secret that they had both fashioned gifts of sorts to give their friends when they were finally chosen as the Water Spirit's favorites. Makoto picked at a few vegetables slowly, head bowed to try to hide his slightly awkward expression.

"Well?" the other teen pressed, leaning over the table. "Come _on_, Mako-chan!"

"I haven't," he said finally, raising his head a bit. "Ren's robes needed to be fixed, and I couldn't finish Haru's… I'm sure I'll manage it by tomorrow!" He smiled, feeling almost shy. "I don't know if Rin will like it."

Nagisa chewed thoughtfully on a piece of fish, looking not unlike he wished it were something else – probably something sweeter, if Makoto knew the blond half as well as he thought he did. "I'm sure he will! Nobody ever gives Rin-chan presents, you know."

"You're right," Makoto agreed with a nod. "I didn't really think about that."

It was fairly common knowledge among the group that Rin's father had passed away in a fishing accident some years ago. He had been one of the best fishermen in the village, but a particularly violent storm had taken him, and a body had never been recovered. Makoto wasn't sure if Rin secretly hoped he was alive somewhere; it was a topic that the redhead never broached, not if he could help it. Makoto did wonder if perhaps Rin's motivation to become the knight of the Water Spirit was to protect them, but it seemed too silly and romantic for his friend that the idea was quickly discounted.

His and Gou's mother worked hard to support them, and they both did their best to keep their burden as light as possible. The academy took care of most of their expenses and occupied most of their time, so their family was not drowning in poverty, at least.

Makoto had fashioned a matching set of journals for his two friends, intending to give the gifts once the Water Spirit had finally chosen its pair. He had covered one with soft, blue material for Haru, hoping it would remind him of the sea that he so cherished. Rin's had been trickier; Makoto had settled for a pressed pattern of waves into rust-colored leather. He hoped they liked the gifts, provided he could finish both in time.

Nagisa had gotten up at some point during his concentrated thoughts, returning with a round of bread decorated with bright spots of what he assumed to be fruit. He took a much more enthusiastic bite and grinned triumphantly. "They thought they could hide it from me!" he crowed. "Wrong!"

Makoto laughed as Nagisa scattered crumbs along his cheeks. "You're supposed to eat that for dessert, Nagisa-kun."

The blond took an even larger bite in response, speaking through the mouthful. "You can't stop me!"

"No," Makoto said, feeling much more cheerful. "I wouldn't even try!"

* * *

Rain had continued to fall steadily throughout the night. The town took it as a good sign; the Water Spirit was not releasing torrential rain upon them like it had a few years previously, and the gentle rain was good for the land and for the sea.

The scintillating column of magic had not wavered from over the Water Temple, either, which was an even better sign. Staring at it from his bedroom window the following morning, Makoto felt uncontrollably nervous. His stomach twisted itself into knots without him fully understanding why. It was just the annual ceremony, to be followed by an expansive festival that would carry over late into the night. He couldn't recall having felt so nervous the year before, but something about going out into the water this year, traveling the short distance to the temple, made him tremble.

He stared hard at his reflection, willing his lips into an easy smile and turning away from the mirror when the corners of his mouth quivered.

If his parents noticed anything, they were silent. When he met with Nagisa on the streets, the blond was chipper as usual, glossing over Makoto's shaking hands and his uneasy smiles with cheerful chatter. They walked together to one of the rafts that had been set up for the town to use; people were filing aboard, and the air was charged with excitement and anticipation. Makoto wondered why he didn't feel the same; where was this negative energy coming from? Nagisa continued to talk beside him, and the brunet inserted a laugh where appropriate to show he was still listening.

He felt deeply uncomfortable on the makeshift ship; the wood creaked as it rocked gently over the waves. When the first raft was full, they severed their ties to the dock and set off. The second raft, still waiting on a few more people, followed dutifully behind them.

Nagisa was no Haru, but the knowing look his friend gave him was enough. Makoto could barely stop himself from latching on to the other's arm.

The rain fell harder as they approached the temple. Its glistening doors were propped wide open, and the steps that lead down into its deepest rooms were slick with water. When the raft stopped, held in place by the same magic that held the doors open, everyone disembarked slowly and carefully. Slipping down the temple steps would be a bad omen.

Makoto found himself shivering as he crossed the threshold of the temple. It was cold, and the air was very still. The structure itself seemed to hum with magic and the water clung to his feet. He swore he felt the creeping sensation of water coiling around his calves, but when he looked down and stuck one foot out of the his robes to check, there was nothing except his slightly damp sandals.

"What are you doing, Mako-chan?" Nagisa whispered, tugging on his arm. "Come on. We have to get to our class."

As with the academy students, civilians were grouped by age. A small gathering of other students, dressed in a wider variety of colors than their magical counterparts, huddled together at the far end of the temple's gathering room. The stairs sloped downward, opening into a large hall. A single hallway branched off of it, and there was the sound of rushing water and the gentle chime of bells – and Makoto wondered how they rang if there was no wind to push them.

Nagisa didn't give him the opportunity to dwell on the thought, pulling him along as they scaled the stairs. There was a sudden rushing in his ears, and Makoto's trembles intensified. Far from welcoming, the Water Temple felt like it wanted to swallow him whole. He would never see the light of day again.

Flickering torches lined the walls, lit with magical flames that burned eerie silver. Makoto shivered, stepping closer to his friend as they waited in silence.

What felt like fingers brushing his neck made him start, but when he looked back, there was nothing there. Nagisa graced him with a perplexed look. "Are you sure you're okay, Mako-chan? It's just the ceremony."

He tried to laugh, though it came out sounding strangled. "F-fine, Nagisa-kun. I'm fine."

It was moments later that the crowded room began to empty as the older groups filed down the hallway. One by one, the older citizens of Iwatobi traipsed down the hallway, entering the deeper levels of the temple. When they were younger, they had speculated what was in the deeper levels – more water, maybe, or different rooms, or something exciting. Now, Makoto wished for nothing more than a reason to leave the temple and to never have to attend another ceremony.

When it was finally their turn, they walked down the hallway in silence. There were no torches here, just flickering lights that shimmered within the walls themselves. It sloped gently downward, and Makoto wondered with some apprehension how deep under the waves they were now. If the Water Spirit had ever had a chance to kill the entire town at once, the perfect opportunity would be during the annual ceremony to appease it. According to their history books, that had only happened once, and the magic students had been able to prevent a majority from drowning and to protect them from the ocean's great pressure. It had still scared him, though, and as a child, he had been unable to sleep for days, afraid that the darkness would crush him like the deep ocean waters.

The inner hallway opened again, expanding outward into a circular room. The walls were hewn from limestone, and soft light flickered from the ceiling, somewhere high above their heads. A platform, raised over shallow water, was where they all took their places carefully. Nagisa waved at him with a smile as he took a spot near the far wall. Makoto stood off to the side, unwilling to be near the center of the formation, trying to convince himself to be at ease –

Until the ground shook beneath his feet and the floor began to sink under him.

"I – what –?!" He sputtered with incoherence, trying to pull his thoughts together. _What _was happening? Was this part of the ceremony? He couldn't recall it ever having happened before.

"Mako-chan! What – what's going on?!" Nagisa leapt towards him, but water rose to stop him; Makoto, terrified, felt himself descending into the temple floor. Coils of water as thick as his arms were curving around his legs, determinedly keeping him from moving away.

At least he wasn't drowning. The other students watched helplessly, calling to him, as the solid ground he had been standing upon sank lower and lower into the floor. When his eyes had sunk beneath the floor level, trickles of water flowing into the makeshift elevator, water had bound his entire body.

His classmates' faces peppered the sides of the circular cutout he could see above his head. The floor sank lower and lower, and Makoto's voice died in his throat; he couldn't think to form any words, plea or prayer.

_Please, _he thought wildly, closing his eyes and submitting to the terrified trembles that rocked his body, _please don't let me die. _Hands formed from the water as though responding to his thoughts, and they cupped his cheeks gently; warmth spread over his skin as watery thumbs stroked his face, wiping away the frightened tears that had collected in the corners of his eyes.

_Hush_, the words unfolded in his mind, and Makoto shook harder. _You will be home soon._

* * *

When Makoto found the strength to open his eyes, the ground had finally stopped moving. Above his head, the cylinder in which he had traveled ended in a tiny pinprick of light, and his pulse raced. He could barely make out dark shapes, perhaps his classmates' heads, but if they were still calling for him, their voices didn't reach this far.

His tears had dried during the descent, and he had somehow found the strength to keep standing upright as the sound of grinding stone and rushing water filled his ears. No more voices spoke to him, ethereal or otherwise, and eventually Makoto had trembled in silence, only the sound of his heavy breathing to accompany him in the dark.

The water had unwrapped from his body, leaving his clothes as dry as they had been before entering the temple. Confused, Makoto stood stock still, unable to motivate himself to step off of the platform that had carried him this far below the main rooms. The upper levels of the temple were bright, well-lit with the silver torches, but this room was dark. Glittering lights flickered in and out of existence along what he assumed to be the walls. When he had finally mustered the courage, Makoto felt his way carefully from his perch, discovering steps under his trembling fingers.

When he had reached what must have been the temple floor, a light flickered into being. In the center of the room rested a large, perfectly circular basin, and blue light danced across the surface of the water. Breathing labored, Makoto approached cautiously.

First a head and shoulders emerged from the still surface, a glowing form taking shape.

Then a scream died on Makoto's lips as he found himself face to face with the one entity he had never expected to meet: the Water Spirit.

* * *

Edits: Added a space between two words oops.

And there we go. Slightly shorter chapter. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lee: **SERIOUSLY, FFN. I uploaded my chapter. I was editing and adding things here and there and all was well and good... but when I went to hit save, FFN was like LOL JK LOGGED YOU OUT. AUGHGHH. /hair tearing

**1. **Chapter outline: Haru's side of the story. Again.

**2. **Confession! I haven't actually finished the Free! anime, nor have I read High Speed! I've only seen through episode... 7 or 8? Yeah. If there are canon!mistakes that I've included or OOC-ness, please don't hesitate to let me know.

**3. **Grad school apps are kicking my ass, guys. I said not to expect super fast updates, right? /sweat

**Warnings: **Currently none for this chapter. Unless you want to me to warn you of suspense.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. If this obsession persists, I may end up owning merchandise, though. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Crest**

The Water Temple was as deep and welcoming as the ocean, and Haru loved every moment he spent in its depths.

There was no tub to soak in, no pool to swim in, but it gave him the same sense of home that water in general did. He loved the constantly-damp floors, the intermittent light, and the feeling of the Water Spirit's presence everywhere and nowhere at the same time. His classmates' magics ceased to bother him as much when he felt so close to the Water Spirit that protected them, and, as he did every year, Haruka only wished he could spend more time in the temple.

This year, however, there was also that nagging feeling that something was going terribly wrong and that there was nothing he could do to fix it. Haru tried to put it from his mind as they entered the temple to begin the ceremony. If his mind wasn't focused enough, his magic wouldn't mesh with his classmates and they would be unable to summon the Water Spirit to its true home. None of them had ever seen the spirit except for their teacher, so they could only assume that it was somewhere deep within the temple's confines. The continuous presence of its magic and might was convincing enough.

As it was, they had entered the temple and descended into a lower level than the one in which the civilians remained. The oldest students descended the deepest, and that was where Haru found himself, Rin, Rei, and several of their other classmates. Kou had waved them off, her traditional robes damp from dragging on the wet ground.

They assembled in the summoning chamber, and Miho stood at the front of their group, hands held out in front of her with both palms up. Droplets of water collected along her exposed skin. A raised platform contained an elaborate chair spotted with moss and shells.

"O Great Spirit," Miho intoned, her voice high and clear, "we come to you again to seek your favor and your protection. Please hear our prayers as we call to you! Enter our home once more so that we may offer you all we have."

The same opening lines were spoken every year, but this time, Haru felt a weight settle over his shoulders as soon as his teacher's voice had died down. The summoning room was dimly lit, and the sound of dripping water echoed somewhere all around them – the weight suddenly increased tenfold, a presence so powerful that it nearly pushed him to his knees. He staggered, unable to hold himself upright and annoyed that he was the one to break their formation this year.

"H-Haru!" At least, he was annoyed until Rin's voice cut through the gloom. "What the _hell _is happening to you?!"

Miho gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Everyone stand back! Give the spirit space!"

Haru's eyes flew open, though he had no memory of closing them. The pressure over his shoulders wasn't just the air – large hands made entirely of water were pushing him to his knees, and a column what appeared to be magic swirled around him. He could barely see beyond it with the dim light of the room, but did he really need to? The Water Spirit was entering, and it had chosen him as an anchor. It was a source of some pride, at least it was until the spirit separated from him and trickled down into its throne atop the dais; Haru was left feeling drained and weak. Miho sank to her knees as well, and the rest of the mages followed suit.

The Water Spirit had never spoken to them, and it had never been summoned so quickly before. The spirit looked almost eager as its eyes swept the room; arms outstretched, magic stemming from its fingertips like steam, it hummed, and the noise shook the room with its force. All at once, there was humming everywhere, reverberating through their bodies and the temple's structure.

Then it was gone, and the Water Spirit melted into the floor.

He realized he was shaking only when Rin reached out to steady him. The other's warm hand on his wet shoulder was comforting; he felt the redhead's magic reach out to him, and Haru responded in turn, relieved by the familiarity of it.

Miho rose from her bow, eyes bright. "We have done well this year, class!" she said happily. "The Spirit has arrived! While we wait for it to collect itself, we should meditate. This is a place of great power, and as the Priest Amaya-sama once said, 'To reflect on great power is to solidify oneself!'" She smiled, nodding twice. "Let us join our magic with that of the Great Spirit. It will appear again to us when it is ready!"

Rin sat down to his left, and Rei broke formation to flank his right. They both wore frowns, as though they too could sense that something was odd about this year's ceremony. Haru tucked his trembling hands into his lap and closed his eyes, expanding his senses outward.

His damp shoulders and the memory of the spirit's great power, however, made his focus difficult.

* * *

Haru had no idea how long they remained in meditation.

Time passed oddly in the temple; what felt like minutes could have well been hours and hours days. He felt neither hunger nor thirst, and his shaking had finally abated some time earlier. At some point, he swore he had felt the Water Spirit return, its energy as fathomless as the ocean itself. It was calling to him, and while Haruka had never been unsure when it came to the water before, he wasn't sure how to best respond. Did he move to the call? Did he expand his magic to it? Was he supposed to physically find a way to the Water Spirit? He had no idea.

At one point, Miho had asked them if they wanted to sleep. The temple was a safe haven, and they could do anything they wanted as long as the spirit granted them protection. Most of the class had declined, though a few of the younger students had leaned against the walls, lulled into sleep by the sound of crashing waves and the quiet murmur of Miho's voice in prayer.

They were allowed to speak amongst themselves some time after that. Rin fixed him with an unreadable glare, and Rei pushed his glasses farther up his nose. The condensation beading over his skin had caused him to perform the action much more frequently, and it was with some annoyance that he kept removing the glasses entirely, forced to clean them when they fogged.

"What happened?" Rin demanded lowly. "What the _hell _happened?"

"I read about it," Rei answered promptly. "When the Spirit chooses an anchor when it's summoned. Haruka-senpai was the anchor. Apparently it usually happens when the spirit picks its priest." He sighed as his glasses slid back down. "Did it hurt?"

Haru stared down at his hands. "No. It was… weird."

The redhead snorted, an undignified noise. "Tch. Looked like you were enjoying it."

He couldn't tell if Rin's words were meant to be a joke or not and merely shrugged in response.

"That must mean the spirit is close to making a decision," Rei said mildly. "I don't know if it usually chooses the same anchor as it does for its defenders."

Rin shrugged. "What does it matter? It won't pick until tomorrow, anyway. The summoning was supposed to take longer… It usually does. All the others aren't here yet."

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer. Haru wondered, for the first time, what would happen if he and Rin were not chosen as priest and knight. What if someone else took the position? It was possible; prime candidates had been passed over before in favor of someone the Water Spirit felt closer to. Haru couldn't imagine that the water felt closer to anyone else, but then again, he didn't really know. It wasn't as though the water could speak to him.

They spoke at length of lighthearted things instead, Rin shoving them both around and not taking their duties seriously enough. Rei was too twitchy to loosen up much despite the teasing, and Haru couldn't shake the memories of the water for long enough to respond well, either. Eventually Rin gave up, sitting in brooding silence and shooting them annoyed glances every once in a while.

When Miho gathered them all together to perform the second part of the ceremony, Haru was still conflicted. What would happen if he wasn't chosen? What would happen if _Rin _wasn't chosen? They had trained for this their whole lives. Could they return to being average citizens if everything didn't work out the way they had always planned?

He resolved not to worry about it as he joined hands with his two friends. The magic flowed between them, steady and smooth, and they raised their voices in the ancient chants to incur favor on the town and the rest of the world.

* * *

He still had no idea of the time.

After night had apparently passed, and Miho had informed them that the civilians were gathering in the upper levels of the temple, it had happened.

The walls shook, water roaring behind them. There was no wind in the temple, but their hair and robes fluttered. A sense of calm settled over Haru, and he moved on autopilot, walking towards the Water Spirit's elaborate throne. He was drawn there without understanding why – in fact, it felt as though he was not in control of his body at all. A shimemring thread of magic connected him to his apparent destination; he followed it dutifully, eyes closed and feet moving of their own accord. His classmates were silent as he ascended, and as soon as he laid a hand atop the chair, there was searing, burning pain – but it was good; his nerves sang with newfound energy – but it hurt, didn't it, and he wasn't sure which competing sensation was winning until it was over, and he sagged against the throne.

"No…" Miho's voice broke through his classmates' murmurs. "Nanase-kun?"

Haru raised his head. His vision was suddenly clearer, sharper – despite the dim light, he could see the shock and awe on the other mage's faces. He held up both hands, awed as well. Dark swirls of magic covered his skin, the blue shimmering in the half-light. They curled over his knuckles and hands in patterns that resembled the waves, disappearing into his sleeves.

The mark, not of a priest, but of a _knight_.

As quickly as they had come, the tattoos were fading, sinking into his skin, disappearing completely except those that covered his palms. Magic crawled over his body, and he felt refreshed, invigorated – _alive_. Haruka couldn't remember ever feeling so full of life before, not even when he was swimming. His magic had expanded upward and outward, and there was so much of it that he could hardly contain it in his body. It cloaked him like a blanket with the same comforting presence that water provided. He felt at home, the way he did while floating in the ocean or lounging in the tub.

But then – he looked to Rin, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. There were no marks on his body, no tattoos, no swirl of magic. Haru's eyes widened as well, and he looked down at his hands. He was the knight. _He _was the knight. But Rin was not his priest. No one present in the room had been affected by the Water Spirit the way he had. There was no otherworldly glow as the spirit chose its preferred host.

"Nanase-kun?" their teacher's voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you… alright?"

Haru stepped down from the dais and nodded wordlessly. Rei was staring as well, his mouth slightly open in shock. If he said one word about how the fading tattoos were beautiful, Haru thought, he was going to be punched.

Rei said nothing, though, and Rin's mouth had drawn into a tight frown. The redhead's hands were clenched at his sides, and he looked – well, unreadable; Haru had never been good at decoding facial expressions that weren't Makoto's.

_Makoto_.

Haru suddenly remembered, with a very cold feeling, that Makoto was scared of the water because he said it always felt like there was something in it that wanted to drag him down. It wasn't the water trying to drag him down – it was the Water Spirit pining for its priest. It was the Water Spirit, unaware or perhaps uncaring, of its priest's mortality, determined to keep its chosen favorite to itself.

_Makoto _was the priest.

He wondered why no one had seen it before.

* * *

"What do you _mean, _he's _gone_?!" Haru felt his anger surge, and the civilians must have felt it as well; a few drew back, alarmed. His magical control had been excellent before his body had been inundated with all the magic of the Water Spirit. He had been provided with the opportunity to serve and protect, but that would have to wait until their priest was found. He couldn't yet control this newfound power. "Makoto is _gone_?"

Nagisa shook his head, pointing to the rounded platform that everyone seemed to be avoiding. "I don't know! We were about to start our part of the ceremony when – when the floor just sank! I don't know where he went!" The blond sounded distressed; Haru had never seen him so worried. His eyes shone – with worry, probably. Everyone around them seemed agitated, worried, fidgety, "Haru-chan, you _have _to find him."

"I'm going to," he said shortly, spinning on heel to return to the deeper areas of the temple. Now that he had been appointed knight, the entire temple was his to command and control. "Tell everyone to leave. _Now_."

Rin stood off to the side, expression dark. "Why, you don't all these _regular _people around?" he asked, caustic and irritated. "Don't tell me – you don't need help. You're too good for that, right?"

Haru slowed. "What's wrong with you?" he asked flatly. "It's _Makoto_."

Nagisa glanced between them, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "Rin-chan…"

Rin didn't answer, merely spun on heel and headed for the stairs. His steps shuffled to a stop, and he shoved his hands into the sleeves of his robes. For all his posturing, Haru was convinced he had to be worried, too.

Rei rested a hand on the blond's shoulder and shook his head. "We need to get everyone out of here. Haruka-senpai is right." When Nagisa fixed him with an imploring look, he shook his head even more vigorously. "It's too dangerous. If the Spirit has chosen a priest, then both priest and knight must be in its presence to solidify their bond. Otherwise…"

Haru didn't need to be told what would happen otherwise. The Water Spirit's fixations could be dangerous. It had happened before, that the Water Spirit had been either unable or unwilling to let go of its priest, holding the thrashing body of its chosen one under the water, deeper and deeper still until they had eventually – no. _No_. It would _not _happen to Makoto, not if Haru could help it.

And he _could_ help it; _he_ was the _knight_. With his newfound magical prowess, he could do many things that had been previously unavailable. They couldn't afford to lose another priest, not after 17 long years of going without. _He _couldn't afford to lose _Makoto_, a much more motivating thought.

With that in mind, he descended farther into the temple without a single backwards glance.

* * *

He wandered the temple for what felt like hours. This inability to tell the passing of time was starting to grate on his already fraught nerves.

Over the years, Haru had become attuned to the presence of his best friend. He knew Makoto's magic, as meager as it was, almost as well as he knew his own. However, searching for that tiny sliver of his friend was like searching the entire ocean for one fish. He had no clue where to start looking, and the temple was slow to respond to him when he reached out to it for help. Too new, Haru figured. Control of the massive magic of the Water Spirit would come only with time, though already he could sense it warming to him.

He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was _wrong_. He had been chosen, and Makoto as well, but the temple was _off_. It shied away from his touch and his magic almost like a physical entity, and Haruka had not even the faintest idea why.

When he returned to the higher level, he found Nagisa and Rei waiting for him. The former was bouncing on the balls of his feet, arms crossed tightly across his chest and brows furrowed with worry. Rei was pacing a neat, oblong path that had dampened the hem of his ceremonial robe.

"Where's Rin?" he asked, mouth suddenly dry.

Nagisa shook his head. "He didn't want to come."

Rei shoved his glasses up his nose with force. "We want to help. That's why we came back."

Haru considered them both. Nagisa's magic was underdeveloped, but he wasn't useless. Rei was powerful, and if there was something in the depths of the temple, he felt more comfortable with the other at his back. Still, Haruka hesitated. Rei's affinity for the water was terrible, and Nagisa really _wasn't _trained. The temple was his responsibility now. If either of them were injured during their hunt for Makoto –

"We aren't taking no for an answer," Rei said crisply. "Tell me what you want us to do."

Haru looked back to the top of the temple stairs, half hoping that Rin would appear there, and they could all continue down the temple as a group, as a team, as they always did. No redhead with a snarky grin appeased him, however, and Haru abandoned the hope a moment later.

"Follow me," he instructed. "And stay close. It gets pretty dark, and I haven't figured out how to activate all the lights yet."

His friends traipsed after him dutifully. This time, the temple seemed to welcome them into its depths much more readily. Odd. Odder still was that some of the rooms seemed to appear in a different order than what Haru remembered. After they had made a circuit through the temple, Haru stopped in his tracks, supremely frustrated.

"Haru-chan…" Nagisa's voice was quiet, but it still echoed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Haru closed his eyes, expanding his senses for a moment. Magic sparked under his fingertips, and he tried to picture the way the rooms had been ordered before Rei and Nagisa had joined him. The temple rumbled in response, floor quaking beneath their feet. He worried for a brief moment that the walls would crack and water would come flooding in, but no such thing happened. Instead, when he opened his eyes, the door in front of them was completely different from what it had been moments before.

"How… how did you do that, Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked, awed. "You just… I've never read anything like that." The temples were still a sacred place; few books were written about them. Rei must have seen his cool expression, for he quickly continued, "I – I just find it impressive! Did you… change something about the temple?"

"We're going to find out," he replied shortly. Haru pressed his open palms to the doorway, lining up the symbols that remained deep, shimmering blue and engrained on his skin with the same patterns on the door.

It swung open soundlessly, and there – finally – finally what they were looking for. A grand staircase opened into a large room with a platform that was set slightly lower on the floor. If the temple had responded to him properly, the platform would take them all the way to the bottom, just like the one that had sucked Makoto away.

"There," he said. "That's what we want."

Nagisa and Rei exchanged a look that he nearly missed. "Are… are you sure, Haru-chan?" Nagisa shuffled after him, worried. "Can you sense Mako-chan at all?"

Haru offered an annoyed sound in return. As soon as he stepped onto the platform, it hummed to life. The water in the room seemed to respond to him; it rippled and shook despite the stillness of the room. "Hurry up." His magic was eager, pushing against the makeshift elevator as though the deep ocean water was calling to it. "I'll leave without you."

Rei stepped down without question, offering a hand and a sheepish expression to Nagisa. The blond took it with slightly more hesitation – perhaps self-preservation was finally kicking in. This was over all of their heads in more than just the literal sense.

The platform sunk, and the trio stood closer together. No words passed between them; it was not embarrassing that they were afraid, nor was it embarrassing that they were afraid for their friend. The Water Spirit could have gone about this in a better way, Haru thought sourly. They were just a bunch of undertrained kids trying to explore an ancient structure. It would have been a lot simpler if the spirit had just marked Makoto like a normal priest. They could have all gone on to the festival and had a good time, like they always did.

It was not a short trip. At some point, Haru could sense a faint flicker – and then – _yes_, that was _Makoto's _magic, magic that would only be present if he was still alive. His heart soared. Even in the dim light, the others could sense a change in his presence, and when they pressed for details, he was not shy about telling them.

"Makoto. I can sense him." His expression must have been brighter than the irritation he had worn before; Nagisa gave a triumphant laugh and threw his arms around Haru for a hug. "He's okay."

Rei's glasses had fogged slightly, and the other teen removed them to furiously clean the lenses. "Excellent!" He let out a sigh of relief. "I hope our parents aren't too worried. We've been down here a long time."

Nagisa didn't remove himself. "You should worry about Mako-chan, not our parents!" he scolded halfheartedly. Then, in a more subdued voice, "Has it been a long time?"

"There's no way to tell," Rei said, craning his neck to look back up at the way they had come. The circle above their heads had shrunk significantly. "Time passes differently in the Temple. All the books say that it follows different laws – I tried to study it once, out of curiosity, but the results are all inconclusive. But we've certainly been here for a while."

The blond finally pulled back, copying Rei's stance. "Huh! Well, I hope it's only been minutes outside! That way we don't miss the festival," he said, sounding more like his usual, cheerful self. "I don't want Mako-chan to miss the fishing game! We should all try to catch him a goldfish this year!"

Rei smiled. "That sounds like fun. I wonder what color Makoto-senpai would find most beautiful."

Their lighthearted conversation was abruptly cut short as the platform landed. It rocked from side to side, wobbling on an uneven base, and Haru was reminded of the way a boat felt on the ocean, rocked by waves. He steadied it with his magic and then hopped off, determinedly looking for the source of Makoto's energy. Haru tried not to reflect too much on the fact that he could see perfectly in this light. The Water Spirit had heightened his senses, and he wondered if it would extend to life outside of the temple as well. It was convenient, even if it was weird.

There was a swell of energy from below. It felt vaguely like Makoto, but Haru knew there was no way, _no _way he could have controlled that much magic. But maybe it was; Makoto was a fairly quick study. Just as quickly as it had risen up, the magic dissipated. The others hadn't sensed it, or if they had, they gave no reaction.

And finally – it was there, just beyond his grasp. They had landed in a room without doors, and Haru's brows twitched with irritation. Was the Water Spirit playing with them? This was ridiculous. He concentrated on his magic once more, feeling for the boundary between the rooms and for Makoto's flickering energy. This time, however, the walls spun, and when they finally clicked into place, there was not a door but an opening in the wall, its edges jagged and rough.

"Stay here," he said, and his tone left no room to argue. "And if anything happens, go back to the surface."

"But Haru-chan –"

"_Stay_." Haruka looked back over his shoulder as he stepped forward. "The Water Spirit chose me for a reason, right?" He tried for a smile, tight-lipped and uncomfortable and feeling as though it didn't belong on his face. "And it chose Makoto for a reason. I need to know why."

Rei put a hand on Nagisa's shoulder, his glasses glinting in the half-light. "We probably shouldn't have come this far down anyway, Nagisa-kun," he said gently. "We'll stay."

Nagisa looked to be on the brink of arguing, but before he could say another word, Haru had stepped through the doorway. The wall spun closed behind him, and he was left momentarily in the dark.

Then his eyes adjusted – and he sprinted forward.

Makoto lay on his side, soaked from head to toe. His hair was matted to his head, robes slightly disheveled with how waterlogged they were – and Haru couldn't immediately tell if he was breathing. His magic was still pulsating with the beat of his heart, but for how much longer, Haru couldn't be sure. He crouched next to his friend, hesitating for only a moment before he rolled Makoto onto his back.

Haru pressed his ear to the other's chest. Makoto's breathing was shallow. His lips were tinged with blue. How long had he been down here? How long had he been waiting? Moving quickly, he tilted the other's chin back, hesitated for a moment, and then leaned down – only to have Makoto begin to cough and sputter. Haru rocked back on his heels. A moment later, the other's eyelids fluttered, and his relief was practically palpable to see those familiar green eyes.

"Ha – Haru-chan?" Makoto's mouth trembled into a smile. "It is you, right? I'm not… dead?"

"When are you going to stop calling me –chan?" Haru said shortly, terse in his relief. "What happened?"

Makoto's brows pinched together as he thought, and some color returned to his cheeks. Then he bolted upright, looking around the room wildly. "The Spirit!"

Now that he was sure Makoto was alright, Haru turned his attention to the rest of the room. A basin, large enough to fit several people and polished smooth, was overflowing with water. Discarded robes were flung across the side, but there was no one present – and the only thing that suggested someone _had _been there was the discarded clothing.

The water pooling on the floor was still shallow, but it seemed like the basin had a never-ending supply. He was quietly thankful that it was still shallow enough that Makoto hadn't drowned, lay out on his side the way he had been.

But it _was _Makoto. Makoto was their priest, their chosen one. Now that he was looking, the signs were obvious. Pale blue encircled both his wrists as well as his exposed collar; if Haru hadn't known better, he would have thought it looked like jewelry. A bruise was forming on Makoto's forearm, and he frowned at it – but there, the mark of their priest. The pale blue design turned gradually darker as it spread from Makoto's collar to above his heart. Only a priest could be marked in the ceremonial royal blue, and only a priest was allowed the markings of the Water Spirit in so intimate a place. Haru wondered if it was normal that his sash was loose and both inner and outer robes were parted. It did expose the markings, but it seemed out of order.

"Haruka," Makoto said urgently, catching his attention immediately. The other's fingers on his wrist were cold, and his grip was weak. "We need to get out of here. The Water Spirit isn't here – it's _something else_."

* * *

You don't even know what a kick I get out of ending chapters like this. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lee:** I'm diggin' this update-once-a-week schedule. We'll see how long it lasts.

**1. **There are warnings for this chapter. Please see below.

**2. **Water-san's first appearance! At least, sort of. Note at the end; I don't want to give anything away yet.

**3. **Not overusing epithets is fucking _hard_, guys.

**Warnings**: Molestation of Makoto by the imposter!spirit. It gets pretty handsy, but nothing beyond some mildly inappropriate touching. There is, however, what could be considered torture, with Makoto being almost, intentionally, and repeatedly drowned. It isn't very detailed, but consider yourselves warned.

**Disclaimer: ****I have failed to acquire Free! Iwatobi Swim Club before posting this chapter. I do, however, own the imposter!Water Spirit.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Trough**

The Water Spirit was not at all what he had expected.

Then again, Makoto had never given much thought to what the Water Spirit looked like. When a man's body took shape, emerging from the basin and stretching languidly, he couldn't say he was too surprised. But when the other's long hair wasn't blue, nor were his eyes half as bright as Haru's, well, Makoto supposed it was odd. He had been expecting the Water Spirit to _look _like water – and this person definitely didn't.

He did, however, exude an air of cool confidence, and as his bare feet padded across the damp floor, it was nearly silent despite the fact that he was moving over standing water. Makoto felt himself tremble, knees nearly buckling under his own weight.

The Water Spirit stopped, standing in place to examine himself. Short, silver hair clung to his forehead and cheeks, and his skin was pale, and – and his legs faded gradually from flesh to water again as he stood still. With a slight grunt of annoyance, the water re-formed body parts. The spirit stuck his foot in the air, wiggling his toes. It would have been comical if Makoto hadn't already been so terrified – it was as though the other man wasn't used to inhabiting such a body. When was the last time the Water Spirit had appeared to someone in a form other than, well, _water_? A moment later, the spirit was unfolding a thin, white robe to cover himself with, and he slid his arms through the sleeves with a blank expression.

The spirit looked to Makoto finally, spreading its arms wide. "Welcome," he said, and his voice didn't quite match the body, velvety and smooth. It didn't match the voice that had spoken to him during his descent, either – but again, maybe that was because of an actual body versus an unconfined spirit? "At last. _Welcome_."

Makoto gaped openly. Any words he might have uttered died on his lips, and he wasn't sure what to do or even how to go about standing up any longer.

"Makoto, isn't it?" the spirit asked, mouth curving into a friendly smile. At least, Makoto assumed it was meant to be friendly; the idea that the Water Spirit didn't know his name, didn't know the name of its own priest, set off alarms in his mind. He took a tentative step back, feet splashing in the few inches of water that suddenly covered the floor. "Tachibana… Makoto."

The other's image flickered for a moment, and there was longer hair and a taller stature – and then it was back to the smiling, silver-haired boy. Illusions were magic, right? They were possible? Makoto had never bothered to learn much about magic, though he found himself sorely wishing that he had. Surrounded by as many books as he had been in the shop, would it have killed him to crack one open about magical theory? No book spoke about the Water Spirit aside from its interaction with the world; nothing had mentioned its ability to take another shape, nothing had mentioned a propensity for illusions, and _nothing _had mentioned the fact that the spirit was far more intimidating than anyone he had ever encountered.

"Ah, forgive me. I know you must be startled," the spirit spoke again, taking several more steps towards him. The fear made him wary; he couldn't help backing up. "Hm. There's no need to be afraid… Now that you're here, everything is _right _again."

The spirit's mouth split, jaw unhinging. His smile was wide, exposing enough teeth to perhaps devour him alive, mouth curving past the point of a typical human's smile. Makoto's breath hitched, and he took another stumbling step back. His hands pressed into a wall, and the rest of his body followed.

Water crawled along his legs, tugging at the hem of his robe. It drew his gaze for a moment; he had half a mind to swat at it. Fear had numbed him to the cold, as it was quite chilly in this part of the temple, but it couldn't stop him from shuddering when the freezing water lapped at his skin. Makoto hugged his arms to his chest, returning his gaze to the Water Spirit, only to find that it was directly in front of him. He yelped, unable to keep the exaggerated startle response quiet, breath quickening to fluttering gasps as the spirit's cold hands cupped his cheeks.

It wasn't the way the water had comforted him during his descent. It wasn't soft and warm, and it definitely wasn't reassuring. Makoto's heart raced, pulse thundering in his ears. He half wondered if the other man could hear it. These hands were like ice, and goose bumps raised along his arms and slunk down the back of his neck.

"Shh," the spirit said fondly. "You'll be alright. I only want to see…"

Hands pressed to his hips, and suddenly Makoto was worried that this would take a very different turn. There were no details regarding how a priest was initiated – it wasn't, couldn't be in the _literal_ sense, that he was supposed to become, er, _one _with the spirit? A flush blossomed over his cheeks at the thought. That couldn't, simply _couldn't _be right.

The silver-haired spirit was laughing at him, a gentle hand laid across his chest. "Now, now… There's no need to be so worried. I told you; I only want to _see_…"

Makoto whimpered as his sash was untied, his robes parted, and then blue eyes examined his chest critically. A single, cold fingertip traced his breastbone, and Makoto held his breath. The spirit's expression was cold and calculating, and while Makoto had always thought the Water Spirit to be a being of great power, he had also always thought it to be at least somewhat invested in its human constituents. A shiver seemed to go through the other man, and the spirit pulled away.

"Of all times…" it muttered, examining the back of its own hand. "I suppose we'll have to make this quick."

His cheeks smarted with a blush, and hands encircled both of his wrists. He didn't have the strength to struggle, and when the Water Spirit pulled him from the wall and closer to the basin, Makoto didn't try to stop it. However, when they approached the edge of the basin via a set of slippery stone steps, water still bubbling as though something was contained deep beneath it, he dug in his heels, finally finding his voice.

"W-wait," he said, hoarse from crying and from his terror. "Um. Please."

The spirit fixed him with an exasperated look. "So he speaks at last."

His resistance was met with nothing but irritation from the other man. "I-I… What is…" Makoto struggled to find the words. "I want to know what's happening?" he settled on when the spirit had stilled long enough for him to think. "What's… going on?"

The spirit smiled again, image flickering as though there was something else underneath trying to shine through, two images spliced into one. Sharp teeth behind that attempt at friendliness, a wolf in sheep's clothing. "This should be enough of an answer for you."

With that, the silver-haired man had pushed him into the basin. Water clawed at his robes, pulling him down, but a hand remained firm on the back of his neck. Makoto floundered, scrabbling at the smooth wall that was within reach, fingernails sliding uselessly as he tried for a handhold. The water around him seemed to change directions, cradling him for a moment before it rammed into his chest with the solidity of a fist, forcing the air from his lungs.

For a moment, he was filled with a sense of dread. Bubbles accompanied his fierce exhale, and his lungs were burning. This would be the end. At the bottom of the Water Temple, where his family would never find his body. He was going to drown, a victim of the Water Spirit, and the rest of the town would probably suffer as well.

Then the water surrounding him began to glow, and Makoto wasn't so sure what was going to happen after all.

* * *

It was some time later that the spirit finally pulled him from the water. After being periodically held under for however long, allowed to breathe only in desperate and sporadic gasps, Makoto was glad to finally be back on solid ground. The water had, at some point, started to push the opposite direction, trying to get him out of the basin. He wasn't sure if that was because it was pushing him back to the Water Spirit or some other reason, but it had been an odd sensation, to have competing holds on his body.

The glowing water had been met with triumphant, crowing laughter from the spirit. Despite the lack of air in his lungs, Makoto was fascinated to see crawling patterns form over his skin. It didn't burn, like he had always thought the marks of a priest must have when they were described in textbooks; instead, it tingled and itched, like many persistent mosquito bites.

When the glow had faded, and the spirit had pulled him from the water, crisscrossing patterns of cobalt lined his heaving chest. He could see part of it, nearly going cross-eyed to try and see how far the patterns reached even as he retched and sputtered with the water caught in his throat.

The Water Spirit stretched, raising arms high over his head. He leaned to one side and then the other, physical form lithe but still muscular, and thin limbs that belied a monstrous strength. Makoto didn't consider himself particularly powerful, especially when it came to magic, but he wasn't _weak_. Once in a while, when Haru wanted to practice some sparring technique without pressure from Rin, Makoto volunteered to help him out. His fighting skills, while not great, were certainly not terrible, yet the spirit had overpowered him so easily. It probably hadn't helped that there was still some resistance from the water and that his struggles had been subdued to begin with, but there was something very disconcerting about his life being held in the balance by an apparently _un_balanced spirit.

Said spirit was holding his hands out in front of his face, contemplating them silently. "I see…" he spoke after a pause, mumbling something else that Makoto couldn't quite catch over his own coughing and sputtering as he tried to catch his breath. "How unfortunate for our time to be cut so short."

As soon as he could breathe again, Makoto scrambled to his feet. Despite the impromptu drowning, his body thrummed with energy and magic, and he felt strangely invigorated. There was still water caught in the back of his throat, but now he knew he had some power in this situation. The Water Spirit, having marked him as the priest, had given him at least _some _power to fight back. Maybe this was a test?

Makoto doubted it. The way the spirit was looking at him, hungrily and with those jagged teeth exposed in the long line of its too-wide smile, was not at all what he had expected from a usually-benevolent force. Priest and knight were tested, of course, but not _this _way.

Suddenly, a torrent of water exploded from the ceiling, heading towards – the Water Spirit?

Bewildered, Makoto watched as the column slammed into the Water Spirit, pushing him backwards. It seemed, for a moment, that the water would never stop. The noise was deafening; Makoto resisted clapping his hands over his ears in favor of trying to see what, exactly, was happening.

Standing stock still and slightly wet was someone – or something – else entirely. Instead of the short, silver hair, this man – creature? – had locks that were long and stringy and as pale blue as the magic around his wrists. It was a reflection of the odd after-image he had kept seeing, the glimpse out of the corner of his eye of another person that had disappeared as soon as he looked back.

"_Now _he's done it," the new figure muttered, shaking out his hands. He appeared dry – except for, Makoto noticed, the sleeves of his robes. They were soaked through, sticking readily to the other's arms. Instead of water, this time his limbs faded gradually into sickly green wisps, dark and undulating in the dim light. "And here I thought we would have more time together."

"What?" Makoto nearly choked on the word, hardly able to speak. "_What_?!"

That smile returned, exposing enough teeth to make him uncomfortable. "The taste of human flesh is always better when it's been properly _seasoned_. I can smell your fear from here…" The other man sighed, nostrils flaring in a way that reminded Makoto of the horses at the fair, the ones children could ride in circles for the duration of a song. Then he tossed his head, hair following like a mane. "I didn't think my disguise would fall so quickly."

Makoto stumbled backwards, thoughts racing. How did one access magic? He had only tried a few times over the years, and never the quantity that he apparently now possessed. _Why couldn't the Water Spirit have picked Haru_? It was a thought that was quite tinged with despair as the imposter advanced. Its – his? – eyes were still blue, but darker, more sinister. The voice _did _match the body this time, not the silver-haired boy from before. Was that boy the real Water Spirit?

This was all just too much. Despite the sharp prickling at the corner of his eyes, Makoto gathered himself and struggled to his feet. Water spirit or no, _imposter_ or no, he wasn't going to allow this madman to push him around any longer. He wasn't looking for a fight, wasn't _prepared _for a fight, but that didn't mean he wasn't prepared to at least _try_ defend himself. Prepared or not, terrified or not, he wasn't ready to give up.

The water coiling around his ankles was suddenly responsive, rising up like an extra set of limbs to help him carry out the thought. The other man slowed to a stop, considering the water attentively.

"Aptitude for the water, hm?" he asked, and it was almost as though he was talking to himself. "Should have expected it."

This time, when the strange man lunged at him, Makoto felt – not ready, not _really_, but at least readier than he had been before. The magic that pulsed through his body, making him feel alive and bizarrely hypersensitive, responded faster than he did. Another column of water rose from what had collected on the ground, colliding with the stranger's attack. Then, again, the water swirled and danced around him, keeping the spirit's imposter at bay and defending him from the man's attacks.

The room spun. Makoto felt his back collide again with the wall, and it knocked the breath out of his lungs. He coughed, feeling, not for the first time, slightly helpless as his feet dangled slightly above the floor. The stranger's forearm pressed hard against his throat, and he coughed again, staring imploringly into cold blue eyes.

"The spirit should have let me _eat you _alive," the man sneered. "Stupid _brat_."

If he had had Rin's fire, Makoto thought, he might have had the courage to spit in the stranger's face.

Water sprung over his shoulders – again, like it was reacting to his thoughts – and would have hit the other man in the face had he not leapt back. Makoto wheezed, massaging his throat as he crumbled to the floor. His robes were so soaked that the water there didn't make much of a difference, and he knelt with his hands partly submerged for a moment longer. The water entwined with his fingers, and he tried to draw upon some inner energy, something within him that would expel this unwanted creature from the Water Temple. It was supposed to be a sacred place. It was _supposed _to be safe. _Where was the Water Spirit_?

The magic that rested over his shoulders and trickled down his arms began to tingle and burn in earnest, and Makoto couldn't help but react to it. His own frustration at being put in this situation was boiling over, and when he noticed that steam was rising from where his hands were making contact with the floor, he jerked them back in surprise.

"Tch." The sound was too close for comfort; Makoto raised his fists, wishing desperately that there was someone to help him. Crouched on the floor as he was, it was a miserable position for defense, and he knew it. "Pathetic."

His heart twisted – _was _he pathetic? Was it so wrong, that he had no idea how to use the magic that had been thrust onto him? Makoto gritted his teeth, anger rising instead. It wasn't. He could learn. He wasn't pathetic – _right_?

_Hush_, the voice unfolded in his mind again, soothing and gentle. _You are perfect_.

This time he wasn't startled. The water pushed him to his feet, and Makoto tried to draw from that pulsing energy in his chest, those feelings of fear and despair, that trickling tension. His hands began to glow, vision tinged with blue. The imposter took a step back, looking for the first time alarmed.

He wasn't sure what happened next except that the magic and the water in the room was at once everywhere, nowhere, filling his senses but leaving him empty. A howl, as frustrated and desperate as he felt, filled his ears. He couldn't see, couldn't speak. Soft skin brushed his cheek.

Makoto fell, world fading to a resolute black.

* * *

He gasped for breath, inner eye consumed with memories of drowning, thrashing, struggling for the surface.

Coughing hurt his chest, but better to sputter than to be unable to breathe. Makoto jerked his chin to his chest, coughing harder, and then struggled to open his eyes. The room was fuzzy, but he blinked once, twice, and then –

"Ha – Haru-chan?" He tried for a smile. _Finally_. Someone had come to help him. Or perhaps the Water Spirit had tired of its test and had killed everyone in the temple? Makoto shivered at the thought, damp and cold. Perhaps this was the afterlife. He always had imagined that being dead was cold. "It is you, right? I'm not… dead?"

The expression that passed over Haru's face was telling. Such strong relief; Makoto wondered how long it had been since his classmates had seen him disappear into the floor. How had Haru even known about it? How had he known to come this far into the temple? It must have been quite a feat, no small amount of work to get this far. Gratitude, flush and warm, bubbled in his chest.

"When are you going to stop calling me –chan?" Haru said briskly, eyes sweeping the room before refocusing. "What happened?"

What _had _happened? Makoto's brows furrowed. The floor had sunk beneath him, he had met the Water Spirit, but it had turned out to be – "The Spirit!" He bolted upright, gaze darting around the room. There was no sign of movement, no sign of life. They were, for all intents and purposes, alone in the cold, dark room. No sign of the Water Spirit, and no sign of the imposter, either. A jagged structure, blotting out what looked to be the outline of a doorway, loomed behind Haru, and Makoto hadn't remembered it being there before. Something like an exit would have stood out.

"Haruka," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper in his urgency. "We need to get out of here." The other teen wasn't looking at him; he latched onto Haru's wrist. The skin was warm under his chilly fingers. "The Water Spirit isn't here – it's _something else_."

He had never seen Haru look so expressly alarmed. Even more alarming was the fact that there was light coming from the palm of the other teen's hand. Makoto tightened his grip on Haru's wrist, uncertain. The glow intensified, and that same rush of warmth in his chest was making his head swim.

"Something else?" Haru repeated. He looked ready to scramble to his feet and run, but Makoto wasn't quite sure he had the energy to follow. "What are you talking about?" That flat tone couldn't hide the other's concern, but Makoto was suddenly too dizzy to pay attention any longer.

Haruka rose from his crouch, scrutinizing the room with a blank expression. It took a moment longer for Makoto to struggle to his feet as well, and once he did, he was struck with such a bout of dizziness that Haru nearly had to support his weight to keep him upright.

"You used a lot of magic." It wasn't a question, though how Haru could tell was beyond him. "You're the priest."

Makoto tried for a smile. Adrenaline had coursed through him earlier, but now he just felt _tired_. "It was a surprise to everyone, I think."

Haru wordlessly held up his palm. _Oh_. That explained the light. The waves decorating his skin were moving, rocking back and forth, and when Makoto brushed them with his own fingertips, they glowed brighter. The light grew almost unbearable, and heat coursed from his hand. If Haru felt the same, he wasn't showing it; while Makoto grimaced and averted his gaze, Haru simply stared.

As quickly as it had begun, there was a single, bright flash, and then it was over. Haru flexed his hands, and Makoto shuddered with another wave of vertigo.

"_Haru_," he breathed, trying again for urgency. "We really need to get out of here. In case… in case it comes back."

They left the room without any more words between them. Haru stayed close to his side – and before they crossed the threshold into the other room, closed his robe over his exposed chest. Makoto glanced back only once. The basin's overflow had slowed some, and there were shining green patterns forming on the walls as dark as moss, pulsing as though they wanted to suck the life out of the Water Temple. No Water Spirit.

_Won't be long_. When words brushed across his thoughts, this time Makoto was ready. He latched onto them with fervor, urging the voice to say more. _Too far. _That didn't make any sense – why would the spirit stray too far from its own temple? _Distance. _There was an echo now as the voice became faint. _My… my priest_. _You must_…

What the spirit wanted him to do, however, was apparently too much. The voice, pleasant and soothing, faded from his consciousness. Haruka graced him with an odd look, as though he could hear the projection of the brunet's thoughts. He reached desperately for the spirit, determined to find out what had happened, who the imposter was, _what _they were supposed to do. The traditional bonding between priest and knight, a ceremony more for show than anything else, would take place later that evening, but after that, their duties were largely up to the Water Spirit.

_What did the spirit want them to do_?

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa ran to them as soon as they had entered an attached room, latching around his waist. "Oh, Mako-chan, I – I'm – I'm so glad you're okay…"

Makoto coughed, smiling gently. "Oh – Nagisa..." He grimaced; his chest was tender from so much harsh coughing, and he didn't want to put too much weight on his shorter friend. "You – you too, Rei?"

Rei, a few steps back, looked down at his hands, a flush creeping into his cheeks. "I – we were worried, Makoto-senpai… You just… No one knew what had happened…"

Nagisa looked up at him with a distressed expression. "You just disappeared! We tried to come after you, but Haru-chan said we had to make everyone leave, and I didn't want them to never find you because what if you were drowned somewhere and no one ever knew?" The blond tipped his head back to wail. "I'm so glad Mako-chan is okay!"

Laughing hurt. Makoto managed a few, weak chuckles. "I… I'm fine, so… don't worry about it, Nagisa-kun."

Neither Haru nor Rei looked convinced, but no one pushed. When Haru had shown him the makeshift elevator they had used to get to the bottom of the temple, Makoto had a hard time convincing himself that it was safe to board. The others didn't force him, but as they began the ascent, Makoto sat down, unable to hold himself upright any longer.

Nagisa wanted to know what had happened. Rei looked curious as well. Haru would have paid more attention, probably, if he hadn't been so consumed with controlling the temple. Makoto watched him idly, wondering where Rin was. Had he evacuated with the rest of the town?

He was too drained to field many of Nagisa's questions, and after a bout of silence, even opening his eyelids was too much of a chore. Sleep, this time, claimed him, and he heard Haru's sharp murmur not to wake him until they were at the top of the temple.

* * *

Makoto had never before been so happy to see open water.

The ocean waves lapped at the sides of the temple. Bright afternoon sunlight nearly blinded them all as they emerged. Nagisa gave an excited laugh, pointing up at the sun and declaring that they hadn't missed much of the day after all. Rei had shaken his head, pointing out that they still had no idea what time it was or even if it was the same day and wondering at what point it had stopped raining. They fell short of discussing the Water Spirit's appeasement in its apparent choice of priest and knight, a fact Makoto was grateful for.

Makoto was quiet. The thought of going back to the town and having to explain what had happened made him nervous – but nowhere near as nervous as the thought of going back into the temple's depths. Haru sent him a look that he found, for once, difficult to decipher and then sent up a signal, a bright flash of water magic, high up into the air. The town, he had explained, had wanted to know if and when their priest was found.

"They won't let us see each other until after the ceremony tonight," Haru said as a raft approached them. "So if you want to tell me what happened, do it now."

"There was – someone," Makoto said, looking down at his clasped hands. At some point, he had pressed his fingers together to try and stop his hands' shaking. "It wasn't the Water Spirit. He said…" He hesitated.

Nagisa opened his mouth. Rei elbowed him sharply with a look that prevented any interruption.

"He said he was going to eat me," he finished in a rush. "I didn't know what to do. The Water Spirit, I think… It was helping me fight." Makoto twisted his fingers together. "I don't think it was supposed to happen this way."

"There are a variety of demon spirits that have an affinity for water," Rei supplied after a pause. "Could it have been one of those?"

Makoto shrugged, trying not to think about it too hard. "He was wearing a… disguise, I guess. I don't know what the spirit looks like, so I don't know if it was…" The memory of drowning, of helplessly floundering in the water, rose up; he shuddered. "I don't know."

"We'll talk about this later," Haru said with a note of finality. "You're fine now."

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose with an agreeable noise. "After the ceremony, we can figure things out. There has to be a better record of the Water Spirit somewhere." He offered a small, shy smile. "We'll help you, Makoto-senpai."

Nagisa sidled up to his left side, smiling widely. He wound himself around one of Makoto's arms, and he wondered if the blond was trying to help him stand on his shaky legs. "Haru-chan's right! You're fine now. He was really worried, you know."

Haru stood with his back to them, staring down the small raft that was headed their way. He didn't look back at them, even when he spoke. "Stop over talking it."

Even with his back to them, it wasn't enough to hide the slight flush creeping up the back of his ears and cheeks.

* * *

Ren and Ran had attached themselves to his arms, hugging him as tightly as possible. His mother and father had hugged him as well, and everyone looked teary-eyed, simultaneously guilty and relieved. Makoto supposed it was because of the shock; no one had expected the only boy that hadn't attended the magical academy to be _the one_.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Ran cried, burying her head in his shoulder. "Nii-chan! You can't leave like that again, okay?!"

Ren, tougher but only slightly, had hugged him at first but then pulled back. "You shouldn't worry mom like that, nii-chan!" He leaned forward, peeking around his sister. "Do you… Do you have any marks?"

It took him a moment to register that Ren was not asking about the potential finger-shaped bruises on his neck or the scratches on his inner arms. Makoto smiled gently. "I do. Every priest does; you know that."

He could see his parents perk up at the mention of the word priest – they were proud of him, for whatever reason. Makoto still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the Water Spirit had chosen _him_, of all people. Ren tugged on his sleeve, leaning in close to his ear to whisper, "Is it allowed for us to see?"

How could he deny the excitement on their eager, young faces? Makoto smiled. "You can see these, can't you?" he said, holding both of his wrists out for inspection. "I'm sure you'll see all of them at the ceremony later. Don't you want to be surprised?"

The two children gave opposite answers in unison; their focus flew to each other instead of to their older brother. "I want to see it _now_," Ren whined. "You're not any fun at all!"

Ran shuffled her feet, shaking her head. "We're not supposed to! You're a bad actor! You can't pretend to be surprised!"

Before it could escalate into a shoving match, as was common in the household, Makoto stood. "Stop it," he said gently. "You'll both see at the same time. It'll be worth it, okay?" He patted them both on the head in turn.

Both his siblings looked fairly disgruntled at the treatment, but they scampered off into the genkan to fetch their shoes for the festival. Makoto smiled uneasily at his parents. They would be harder to fool. He was still feeling shaky from his encounter with such an odd creature – and it might be worth bringing up to his parents. They might have known something about it.

With the children gone, his mother approached again and drew him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alright," she whispered, squeezing him a little tighter. "You had us all worried." He felt a little awkward – an apology was on the tip of his tongue when she pulled back. "My son, the priest…" She sighed. "I hope the spirit wasn't angry that we all thought it was Haru all these years."

He was going to tell them. It would be easy – but they would _worry_, and he would have to explain all over again what had happened in the temple. So instead, "No," he lied, faltering only slightly. "It wasn't a big deal…"

Makoto half wished Haru was there right that moment. He could have used someone else's warm hand tucked into his own.

His mother beamed. "Well, don't let us keep you. We'll find you at the shrine later, okay?"

At least this shrine was on land. Much smaller, and dedicated to the Water Spirit's chosen pair instead of the spirit itself, it was located at the zenith of the hill. The festival wound its way around the hill, following the angled streets of some of the higher districts. The lanterns were usually lit at sundown, and he and Haru would meet there to solidify their bond formally, in front of the whole town. It was almost like they were getting married or something. In a sense, they were – except they were both also being married to the Water Spirit instead of only each other. But maybe that space was closer to the spirit than the temple was? Maybe he could get some answers.

With newfound motivation, Makoto said goodbye to his parents and to his siblings before heading up the hill. The festival was on hold until he and Haru's bond was solidified – this year, the ceremony would take place sooner than sunset. They would meet in the shrine, cement the bond between priest and chosen knight since they had been marked by the spirit separately, and carry on with the festivities. Just to make sure that there would be no more problems. No more complications.

But maybe… He couldn't help the thought that perhaps at the shrine, he would be able to speak again to the Water Spirit.

* * *

**Note: **The imposter!Water Spirit is an OC. I was going to use one of the Free! characters, but no one is really villain material, and I really didn't want to turn someone like Seijuurou into a villain because he's not_ evil_. I've seen him take that role in a lot of fic, and I just do not agree. Details on this evil!dude to come. The Water Spirit, however, does have the appearance first described. You probably know who it is.

Thus ends chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lee**: Yo! Me here. It's a day early, but who's complaining (not me, guys. Not me.)!

**1. **Christ, this is a long chapter. It's like, 7k words. Haru, why do you do this? All your introspection makes your chapters way longer than I plan!

**2. **Chapter outline: Reaction time! Haru is fussed at and doesn't get things. Rin confrontation? More magical stuff.

**3. **Not an OC - Mrs. Tamura is that old women we see in the beginnings of Free! I gave her a first name (because I don't think she has one?), but if she already has a canon first name, please let me know, and I will be sure to change it!

**Warnings**: None for this chapter. Next chapter there will be our first sexual scene (but don't get your hopes up; it's a solo scene!), so just a heads up. I will be changing the rating to M when I post it.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim to own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. That's pretty much it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Upwelling**

When they had finally gotten back from the Water Temple, they were swarmed by people. Parents, teachers and classmates alike; everyone was clamoring to know what had happened in the depths of that temple and how Makoto was feeling and _wow, Makoto is the priest_. The clamor was a notch louder than the rest, the fact that Makoto, _Mako-chan_, the eldest Tachibana boy, he was the _priest_. Wasn't that odd? Wasn't that something else? Wasn't it curious? Wasn't that just _something_?

The fact that everyone wanted to fuss about the Water Spirit's decision was, in short, annoying.

Haruka stood still, hands at his sides, as his teacher fretted over the state of his wet clothes and chattered on about something that he didn't really care to listen to. Everyone else had parents or siblings to fuss over them. Usually Makoto was the one who did the fussing, with that sigh that he always did, the one that said he wasn't annoyed, but _really Haru-chan, you could have done this yourself_. Of course he could have. It was more fun to make his friend take care of things. It _wasn't _fun to have his teacher fussing over him like they had just suffered through some kind of disaster.

Maybe Makoto had, but the temporary anxiety of losing track of his friend – and now, his priest – had quickly worn off. Makoto was exhausted, yes, but he was essentially fine. That was all that really mattered to Haru. They could deal with the threat of some demon lurking in the Water Temple later, even if the thought was recurring in the back of his mind, a persistent tickle that there was still something wrong.

Miho paused suddenly, her finger poised as though she was about to say something very important, but Haru fixed her with a deadpan expression. To his surprise (and perhaps relief), she fell silent.

"Can I go?" he asked after a pause when she failed to fill the silence.

Miho blinked owlishly at him, as though it hadn't crossed her mind that Haru would want to leave. "Oh. Of course you can, Nanase-kun!" She smiled, dropping her raised hand to rest it on his shoulder. "I'm sure you want to spend this special time with your friends! It isn't every year that we have a knight chosen!"

He was aware that on some level, she was trying to cheer him up. This was supposed to be a happy time, wasn't it? It was supposed to be full of celebration and festivities, food and frivolity. Instead, Haru was positive his expression reflected two things very clearly. The first was that he was beyond irritated. It was enough that they had separated him from Makoto after he had spent the better part of the morning searching for him. The second was the frustration over the fact that Rin was mysteriously _gone_. It was as though the redhead had dropped off the face of the earth, and Haru, despite his penchant for solitude, was not in the mood to deal with all of this by himself.

Nagisa and Rei had been shuttled away by their parents, and, in the former's case, siblings. Nagisa's sisters had tittered and laughed when he had tried to protest, insisting that he wanted to stay with Haru; they were even more insistent, and Nagisa had finally promised to find him later. Rei had left more quietly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shrugging apologetically. Neither of them had remembered to mention that they were supposed to meet at Rin's house. With Rin still mysteriously absent, were they even still supposed to go?

"I'd like to speak with you and Tachibana-kun after the festival. Tomorrow!" Miho called after his retreating back. "Please don't be late to the shrine!"

Of course not, he wanted to answer. Why would he be late to something so important? He _did _have priorities.

People tried to stop him as he broke away from the crowd, but Haru ignored them. Makoto's parents had been among the first to appear, whisking their son away. So many people had wanted to talk to Makoto; everyone was shocked. Makoto, the priest? Makoto, the only boy in their age group who _hadn't _gone to the academy? _Makoto was the priest_? Really, Haru thought somewhat sourly, it sounded as though everyone was questioning the spirit's decision. If it had chosen Makoto, it had chosen him – it wasn't as though it was up for debate.

He made for the shrine, avoiding everyone. The streets were flooded with people beginning to celebrate; the skies were clear now, and a priest and knight had been chosen, and, well, it _was _a cause for celebration. Usually.

Despite the townsfolk's insistence to talk to him, to offer congratulations and a pat on the back, to preach to him about the importance of carrying out his Knighthood, no one followed him. Haru wandered the winding streets upward. When he was at a good vantage point, he paused to look back down over the town. The merchant district was decorated up and down with lanterns and there was a slight _pop-pop _as someone set off a waterwork. Tendrils of water magic shot into the air, exploding outward into a flower design. He thought of Nagisa, but then his thoughts were very quickly overtaken again.

Now that he was alone, he couldn't stop thinking about what Makoto had told him. Haru was used to seeing his best friend frightened – after all, it happened more often than either of them wanted to admit. Makoto was easily spooked, and without magical defenses or water affinity, it was only natural. This, however, was a different kind of scared. It was – it was disconcerting, to see the terror flit over the brunet's expressive face. What had terrified him so badly in the depths of the temple? Nothing that Haruka had seen, that was for certain.

He tried to imagine what kind of terrible creature could have been down there. What could have caused those bruises so quickly? A priest wasn't _weak_. The Water Spirit didn't choose a host that couldn't defend itself. He had seen pictures of dragons before, but weren't those supposed to be extinct? Hydras, water dragons, had died out years ago, killed for their hoards or for their surplus of meat. What other water creatures were there? Sea serpents, perhaps. There were still nymphs in some places. Spirits of the elements. What could it have been?

So consumed with his thoughts was Haru that he nearly walked headlong into one of the very people he had been searching for.

Rin drew back first, eyes wide. In almost the same breath, he tried to turn and head back the way he had come, which was – from up the hill? Had he been at the shrine this whole time? Haru wondered if the redhead had been praying for their safe return. That felt too sentimental for Rin, though, and he quickly discounted it. He had probably just been avoiding them, though Haru couldn't really wrap his mind around _why_.

"Wait," he said flatly. "I want to talk to you."

Rin slowed. "What do you want to talk to _me _for?" he asked without looking over his shoulder. "Don't you have your _priest_ to convene with now?" There was bitterness there, and it was obvious enough that Haru could hear it clearly. Where had that come from? Rin hadn't always sounded like that, especially not speaking about their friends. "You don't need me anymore."

Haru frowned. "Stop being stupid."

Perhaps the wrong thing to say. Rin turned, and in the same instant, his magic flared up around him, responding to his emotions. "Stop being _stupid_?" he repeated, tone high and mocking. "Right, because that's all I am. I'm just some stupid nobody. _Thanks_, Haru. Good to know where I stand."

"I didn't say you were a nobody," he said, an odd calm settling over him even as Rin's heckles rose. "I want to _talk _to you."

He couldn't tell if Rin was furious or just disappointed; the corners of his mouth were trembling as he smirked. "_Talk_, then. If you can _spare _time for me." The sneer was unbecoming; Haru set his mouth into a thin line.

"Makoto said he saw something in the temple." When Rin's only reply was a showy roll of his eyes and an exaggerated shrug, he continued. "It wasn't the Water Spirit."

Rin laughed, a quick, harsh sound. "And what do you want me to do about it, huh? It's not like I'm any good in the temple _now_." He started walking backwards, quirking his brows carelessly. "So Makoto saw something big and scary and needs someone to protect him. So _what_? That isn't _my _job."

It stung, to hear Rin speaking so callously. Haru trailed after, feeling at once his irritation rising up and, at the same time, a slinking sense of guilt. Was it his fault that Rin hadn't been chosen? Was it because of him that Rin hadn't taken his rightful place as a knight? Certainly the redhead had been ready for it; he was powerful and capable and his affinity for the water was higher, even if it wasn't as advanced as Haru's. He had been the ideal candidate, comfortable with both attack and defense and not afraid to use his abilities to advance his goals. Why _hadn't _Rin been chosen?

Rin must have seen the confusion pass over his face; his lips drew back, but it wasn't a smile; there was too much threat behind it for one of his silly grins – if anything, it was almost serious enough to be a snarl. "What, you don't get it Haru? Tch. I should have known as much. Just leave me alone and go find your precious _priest_."

"What's _wrong _with you?" Haru said, falling back on his earlier words. "It's _Makoto_."

The redhead turned, looking at Haru only out of the corner of his eyes. "_Of course it is_." He couldn't move, paralyzed by the other boy's glare. There was a slightly manic gleam in his eyes, and Haru wondered – just for a moment – if he was possessed. Maybe the demon spirit had moved from the temple to follow them to the surface? That was possible. Not probable, but it was _possible_. What else could account for so drastic a personality change? "Ugh. I don't have time for you, Haru-_chan_. Go find someone else to laugh at."

This time, he let Rin walk away, staring hard at the other's retreating back. Haru stood in place until Rin was completely out of sight.

He couldn't help it. The thought clawed its way into his head, unbidden. _Had the Water Spirit made a mistake_?

It felt like something was trying to reach for him, the moisture in the air or the waves out at sea. Haru shook the feeling off and frowned up the hill. This was no time to be sentimental or irritated. Makoto needed him more than anyone else now – and not just because he had been so terrified in the temple; now it was because he was their _priest_, and no harm could befall him under Haru's vigilant watch. Rin's lack of support couldn't stop him from making sure Makoto wasn't terrorized by some water-dwelling demon.

So Haru continued up the hill, pensive and brooding and resisting the urge to look over his shoulder and give in to the water's persistent tug.

* * *

He stood in the doorway of the shrine, listening to the chimes ring in the gentle wind and the quiet drip of water from the fountain.

The lanterns that adorned the shrine hadn't yet been lit, but they were strung in long rows from the roof. The scent of salt in the air was stronger here, though that could have been because of the incense burning on either side of the doorway. Haru stood at the threshold; a walking path, worn by the years of use, ended abruptly at the shrine's door. The floor inside the shrine was smooth, seamless tile, cool enough that there was a temperature difference between the warm sun outside and the dim interior.

Haru hesitated only because he could feel the familiar presence of his best friend farther inside the shrine. Makoto's energy was flickering and slight, like a ripple on a smooth lake, disturbing the energy of the shrine in undulating patterns as it rose and fell. Maybe the magic was responding to his breath; Haru breathed in deeply, clenching his fists at his sides and trying to gauge if the same thing was happening for him.

When he couldn't immediately tell, Haru held a quick debate with himself. He could either risk the town's disapproval by seeing his priest before the ceremony, or he could slink back the way he had come.

A tendril of Makoto's magic, hazy and languid, crawled along the tile floor. Haru stared, almost entranced as it formed into a hand and offered itself. There was no way Makoto's magical control was advanced enough to do something like that, especially not from a distance. Regardless, Haru put his hand in the water magic's odd appendage and allowed himself to be lead further into the small shrine. It was reminiscent of the way that Makoto always offered him a hand, and he was comforted by the notion. Decision made for him, he followed the literal magic trail.

There were only two rooms, though the inner section was set under the hill itself and the floor sloped gently downward. Haru was always reminded of the Water Temple when he entered, and he felt the same sense of calm settle over his shoulders. Once he had traversed the short hallway, the watery hand dissipated, returning to the moisture in the air and walls. Haru examined his hand. It was still resolutely dry, as though the exchange had never occurred.

A single candle was lit on the altar to their water god; Makoto knelt before it on a small cushion, hands clasped and face slightly upturned. The candlelight flickered over his features, adding shadows – and for a moment, he didn't look at all like himself. Then, as though startled to sense another person in the room, he snapped to attention and whipped his head around – and the shadows were gone; it was Makoto again, all green eyes and an exaggerated startle.

"H-Haru-chan!" he said, mouth trembling into a smile. "Have you…" He paused, looking past him, and continued only when he seemed satisfied that there was no one else. "Have you been there long?"

"No." Haruka stepped into the room completely. The smell of incense was stronger here, and although no wind reached this far into the shrine, the smell seemed to permeate every corner.

Makoto didn't rise. Instead, he only looked sheepish, like he had been caught in the middle of doing something – well, something else, not praying in the shrine. Haru took a cushion from the stock in the corner and set it down next to the other boy; he took a seat and stared at the candle's flame for a long moment.

When he didn't immediately speak, Makoto turned back to his prayer. Haru watched him; as he always did, the brunet's lips were moving slightly as he mouthed words. It was familiar and, in a way, endearing – and he stared until Makoto's eyes fluttered open again.

"Ah? Haru-chan? Is there something you needed?" Makoto asked finally, shifting to face him. "Aren't you… not supposed to be here?"

"I don't need anything. But I'm not."

He wasn't sure if Makoto understood what he was trying to say, but the brunet laughed and shook his head. It wasn't his usual laugh; if anything, Makoto sounded tired and strained. "I wanted to talk to the Water Spirit. Were you… looking for me?"

Haru quirked a brow, expression blank. "Of course I was. Who else would I look for?"

A slight flush bloomed over Makoto's cheeks, and he looked away. "Right."

They sat in silence for a few more moments. Haru rose to light a candle of his own; he clasped his hands over it, sending up a quick offering to the Water Spirit. He had never asked for much, just protection and favor for those he was close to, and this time, he felt as though the spirit was in the room with them, listening avidly to his concerns. Whatever had spooked Makoto, he thought, hoping the spirit could hear him, needed to be dealt with. Whatever the Water Spirit wanted them to do, whatever task or quest, taking care of the demon in the depths needed to come first.

He sat back down, staring straight ahead. "I don't know anything about demons."

"What? What are you talking about, Haru-chan?" Makoto replied almost immediately.

Haru gave in to the urge to roll his eyes this time. "Don't be stupid," he said, only realizing they were the same words he had spoken to Rin earlier. He held his breath – but when Makoto's only response was a slight laugh, he relaxed. "You were attacked by a demon. I don't know anything about demons." He paused. "So we should find out what it was first so we can decide what to do about it."

Makoto gave another laugh, trailing off into a quiet cough. "O-oh, of course! I was planning to do that after… well, after I tried to talk to the Water Spirit."

"Is it working?"

The other boy's smile wavered. "Well…"

"Don't lie if it isn't."

"The Water Spirit said something – well, it tried… it said something about being too far. It was going to tell me what we needed to do, but then…" Makoto flapped his hands, the gesture slightly useless. "I don't know what it was trying to say. It wasn't in the temple… so I thought maybe here?"

"And here isn't working, either," Haru finished the sentence for him, staring at the pair of candles that adorned the altar. "Maybe after the ceremony?"

"That's what I thought, too, but…" Makoto's hands clenched on his knees, and he looked down suddenly, expression downcast. "Haru… What if the Water Spirit doesn't ever respond?" There was an unspoken worry there; a _what if _that Haru couldn't quite hear. Sometimes it felt like Makoto could read his mind, and other times, Haru felt like he was woefully in the dark about what his best friend was thinking.

He looked at Makoto, looked at the concern in his eyes and the tight corners of his mouth, looked at the tension in his shoulders and the slight tremble in his hands. It didn't matter if the spirit ever responded, he wanted to say. What was important was Makoto's safety.

But that wasn't what Makoto would want to hear. The brunet, too invested in the safety and good of the town, of the world, of everyone who crossed their paths, wouldn't be satisfied with such a self-serving answer. So instead, Haru sighed through his nose and shook his head. "It'll respond," Haru said with confidence he didn't feel. It must have sounded convincing enough; Makoto sat up a little straighter. "And if it doesn't, we'll find it."

Makoto's smile, as small as it was, filled him with warmth. There was relief in his expression, as though Haru had said exactly what he needed to hear. "You're right, Haru-chan. I'll… I'll try not to worry about it so much."

They sat in silence for a few moments longer before Haru again spoke. "_When_ are you going to stop calling me –chan?"

The other boy's laugh, startled out of Makoto's mouth, was enough of an answer.

* * *

Before any of the adults and teachers could enter the shrine to prepare for the ceremony, Haru had slipped out and headed farther up the hill to wait. They had passed almost the entire afternoon in the shrine, speaking softly and magic brushing. It felt almost intimate, to be that close to Makoto and feel their magic responding to each other; he tried not to dwell on the thought as the town procession made its way to the shrine.

He also tried not to think about the fact that it had never felt that intimate with Rin. He had never felt… _flustered_ after training, unless Rin had said something particularly mean or their fight had gone particularly poorly. Occasionally, their teacher would scold them for being too focused on each other to improve with the rest of the class, but that wasn't embarrassing as much as it was just a fact. He and Rin had become accustomed to being a pair, the only ones with compatible magics, and Haru had been so _used _to feeling the redhead's presence that it wasn't weird when it was there, only when it wasn't.

It wasn't like the feeling of Makoto's magic, either, though Haru couldn't imagine why. He and Makoto had been together as children, and they were always together outside of school. He was constantly at the Tachibana house for dinner, and Makoto was constantly walking up his steps to tell him good morning and to gently remind him to take a lunch.

But Makoto as his priest – _his _priest – was different. Haru couldn't quite put his finger on why, at least not yet, so he tried to put it from his mind. The procession was slow, but it was also colorful, and he entertained himself by watching it until the signal was sent up for him to make himself known to the town as their knight.

Water magic expanded upward and outward, filling the sky with an intricate display. Droplets rained down upon those in attendance; he swore he could hear Nagisa's laughter among the chatter.

Some of the voices were louder than others. He heard, even after the afternoon had passed, expressions of doubt at the chosen priest. Why had Makoto, of all people, been chosen? Was it a mistake? Was there something they had missed after all these years? The boy who was afraid of water – what kind of sign could this be?

It was a relief to know that no one had seen him enter or exit the shrine, perhaps due to the fact that he was better than most at concealing his magic. It was impossible to hide magical presence completely, though, and a skilled sense could have picked him out. He found himself hoping vaguely that Rin hadn't stuck around, and if he had, wouldn't be interested in revealing his breach of tradition.

Haru emerged, and the crowd parted for him. He entered the shrine again, eyes fixed straight ahead; he didn't want to see the expressions of those around him – not the wonder, not the pride, and definitely not that odd admiration. He had never thought that _he _would be the knight. He had expected – well, Haru had never given much thought to fantasize about the future – but he had _expected _to be where his priest was now. He tried not to think about it as he approached Makoto, who was garbed only from the waist down to bare his new tattoos. There were many more candles lit now. The current arch mage, Tamura Shizue, an old woman with kind eyes, stood before the altar.

He took his place next to Makoto, eyes sliding sideways for only a moment. The candles' wavering light threw shadows again over Makoto's body, but this time, it served only to sharpen the definition of his muscles and the tension in his shoulders. He looked to the brunet's face instead, trying to decode his expression. Slightly furrowed brows, mouth set into a determined line, but eyes still soft. Haru wondered if the other boy had had any success in contacting the Water Spirit that he hadn't told.

"Tachibana Makoto," she said quietly, and Haru whipped his head around to keep her in sight. She cupped her hands together, and suddenly they were overflowing with water. It spilled over her palms but didn't touch the floor, instead floating midair as single droplets. "Chosen priest of the Water Spirit who governs our lives. You have been marked, and it is time to accept the responsibility that accompanies your title."

Her hands parted, and a perfect globe of water formed in each of her outstretched palms. All around them, magic sparked and danced, and Haru found himself entranced. The water around them was so beautiful, and he could barely tear his attention way when Shizue spoke again.

"And Nanase Haruka," she continued, "our chosen knight. To protect and defend, to keep our chosen priest from harm or sway. You have also been marked, and it is now that you also will accept your duty on behalf of our town."

He held his breath, expecting some sort of magical show, some sort of spark. Something. Instead, Shizue clasped her hands together. Tendrils of water reached for him, and he heard Makoto inhale sharply as water touched him as well. The water, cold but soothing, encircled his wrists before moving, connecting him in a trembling line to Makoto.

Shizue dropped her hands. "Face each other," she said. "The spirit will now bond you, and you will carry this bond until it deems you both unworthy candidates for carrying out its favor." She smiled, bowing her head. "The spirit has chosen you both. No one else may experience this bond in their lifetime; you two will be chosen and marked – connected. Please join hands."

Makoto's eyes were shining, but if that was due to the dancing light or anticipation Haru couldn't be sure. Tentatively, he reached for the brunet's hands. Where their skin touched, his senses tingled and smarted but not painfully. Makoto's eyes widened slightly. There were literal sparks jumping between them; one landed on Haru's arm, and he tired not to grimace, expecting discomfort only to find that it was only water. He offered a tiny smile to Makoto as not to worry him.

It felt a little cheesy, to be holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Shizue rested her own weathered hands atop theirs, intoning, "O Great Spirit. Priest and Knight stand before me, ready and willing to serve you. Please accept these two as your Chosen and guide them in their endeavors." She fell silent, and Haru felt his palms itch, the tattoos burning with energy.

His magic was drawn to Makoto, and after a brief struggle, Haru let it go. Miho had explained to them once that touching someone else's magic without permission wasn't really advisable – if anything, it was a little inappropriate. A magic-based fight was one thing. Touching someone else's magic without permission, invading a very personal space, was different. But Makoto suddenly had so much magic, the way he had been inundated by the Water Spirit, and Haru felt his own energy responding the same way. They were both overflowing with magical energy, a fountain that had been suddenly given all the water of the ocean, and even Shizue took a step back at their combined energy.

Makoto's fingers clenched around his hand in a gentle squeeze. Haru's mouth quirked up at the corners. Their energy mingled, entwining and separating before returning. By the time their energies had returned to their rightful homes, his skin felt flush, a little too warm, and his pulse was picking up. Makoto's hands were clammy; Haru wondered briefly if the ceremony was making him nervous.

"Perfect," Shizue said when they drew away from each other. "You are bonded. You must both drink from this – the purest water that the spirit has to offer." She offered a small teacup; it looked barely enough for a swallow. "And that will conclude our ceremony."

Haru did as told without question. As soon as he accepted the cup, it became heavier. It filled with water as though reacting to his touch, and he took a sip. Crisp and refreshing, the simple drink renewed his energy and his motivation. They would participate in the festival, as always, and then they would resume their hunt for the demon of the deep. He passed the cup to Makoto, who looked similarly confused at first.

The cup was taken back from them, and Makoto offered his hand with a slight smile. Haru took it without prompting.

Then Shizue lead them back to the procession waiting outside, declared them bonded, and the festivities began.

* * *

He couldn't find Rin again that evening, but Haru would admit that after their earlier conversation, he wasn't looking very hard.

As soon as he and Makoto had been allowed away from the congratulations and the praise, the pats on the back and the exclamations of surprise, Nagisa had found them. Rei wasn't too far behind, scurrying toward them with a slight look of alarm. The festival had officially begun, and there were colors and lights and sounds all around them. Makoto, who had been quiet and subdued even when they were alone in the shrine, seemed to perk up and allowed Nagisa to tug him along, laughing at the blond's enthusiasm.

He couldn't get the dissenting opinions out of his ears, though, the chatter that had insisted that there was a mistake. Rin was supposed to be the knight, _Haru _the priest. Haru himself cared very little for titles, but it was obvious that the rest of the town had been so vested in seeing their favored pair be chosen that there was unrest. Perhaps that was why Rin was upset. He _had _trained his entire life for a position that was no longer available to him. Haru pursed his lips at the thought. It wasn't as though it had been by choice – if he knew Makoto at all, he was positive that the brunet hadn't wanted to be marked a priest.

"And of _course_ we have to get something to eat because _everyone _is going to give you free food tonight," Nagisa was saying as he lead them through the merchant district's arched entrance. This year, it had been decorated with some advanced water magic; water coiled around the structure like ribbon, glittering in the light from the lanterns that were strung between the shops and over their heads. "Oh! We have to find Rin-chan and Gou-chan! We never got to meet up with them earlier!" A slightly sly smile curled the blond's mouth. "And don't you have to get something from the shop, Mako-chan?"

"Ah – it can wait, I'm sure," Makoto said quickly, and Haru didn't miss the way the other boy's eyes slid in his direction. "The festival won't last, and the shop isn't going… anywhere…"

Rei stepped up beside them, peering over the accumulating crowd. "Look – there's a lot of squid this year." The food stalls that were set up were already attracting lines; there were groups of townsfolk, still dressed in their ceremonial garb, collecting and chattering.

This was what the festival was supposed to be like, all lighthearted fun, food and games. Haru couldn't bring himself to be enthusiastic despite the monumental nature of the year. A priest and knight had been chosen, and he was one of them. That was supposed to be something to get excited about, wasn't it?

A pair of girls passed, hiding their mouths behind paper fans as they eyed Makoto. _How did he get chosen_, the one was saying, her voice dropping to a whisper. _Tricked the spirit_, the other supplied, and they fell into laughter as they walked. Haru felt his irritation rising and tried to quash it. It was none of his business what the town thought, so long as they didn't act on those opinions.

The sun was already setting, and it felt like the day had passed much too quickly. Then again, it really felt as though it had been several days, not just one; the fear he had felt in the early afternoon, adrenaline coursing through him at Makoto's disappearance, the relief upon his return, and the discomfort at the suggestion of a monster. The disbelief at the Water Spirit's choice and its lack of appearance. The warmth, spreading through his chest and coloring his cheeks, at the brush of Makoto's magic and his skin.

Rei looked at him sharply, glasses glinting with reflected light from the lanterns. "Haruka-senpai… Your magic is…"

"It's hard to get used to," Haru said by means of reply, trying not to sound too irritated. The amount of magic he now had to control, to confine to his physical body as not to offend anyone's more delicate sensitivities, was still overwhelming. Makoto hadn't seemed to mind in the shrine, but then again, Makoto's magical senses were not the best. "I'll work on it."

The other boy pushed his glasses a little farther up his nose. "I just don't want anyone to get the wrong impression from you."

Nagisa and Makoto weren't paying them any mind; the former continuing to chatter as he pointed out various stalls that he insisted they visit, and Makoto humoring him, nodding along and smiling. Haru knew what he meant; mages who were loose with their magic were not considered as proper as those who kept it tightly contained. It was culturally inappropriate, and he really didn't want to deal with anyone getting the wrong impression and approaching them.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Rei added quickly.

Haru sighed, lifting one shoulder in a noncommittal shrug. "It won't be a problem tonight."

He hoped Rei hadn't taken that the wrong way, what with the way the other boy's cheeks suddenly flamed, and he looked away, flustered. Haru didn't bother correcting him regardless, taking a small amusement in the reaction.

"Ah, Haru-chan! What do you think? Should we get some ikayaki?" Nagisa asked, smiling brightly. "Oh, oh, maybe we should do some yakitori instead… I wonder if it's more expensive! There really is a lot of squid this year!"

"Just squiddy," Rei said, fiddling with his glasses.

Nagisa barreled on. "I want to keep walking around! Here, Mako-chan and I will go get some ikayaki – maybe you two should go get some dango! We can meet back in five minutes, okay?"

"Nagisa-kun, we don't need that much food," Makoto protested halfheartedly. He seemed to be in much better spirits now that they had completed their bonding; he had been quiet and subdued before, but now he seemed much more vested in enjoying the festival. Maybe he couldn't hear the dissenting opinions of the townsfolk, the ones who were gossiping about what a mistake the Water Spirit had made.

Haru made a noise of assent, even if he was slightly reluctant to let his priest out of his sight. "Fine. Don't be late, or we'll go on to the games without you."

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa protested. "You _can't_! What will people say if they see you without Mako-chan?"

Makoto was looking at him, that familiar smile back on his lips. "We'd better hurry, then! If you don't want Haru to leave without us. Oh – and if anyone sees Rin or Gou-chan, let us know right away!"

The entire afternoon together, Haru had kept his conversation with Rin to himself. He didn't want to be the bearer of more bad news and say that Rin was probably avoiding them , but perhaps they could still find Gou. The group parted, heading for different food stalls, and when they met a short time later, there was plenty to go around. Nagisa munched happily on a stick of dango in one hand and a steaming stick of squid in the other. Makoto was carrying the rest, a variety of snacks.

"I didn't think they'd give us this much!" Makoto said with a slight laugh. "As soon as they saw that it was me, he insisted that I take extra… I don't know if we can eat all of this!"

"Of course we can!" Nagisa said with his mouth full, taking another impressive bite of the dango. "It's so yummy!"

"_Nagisa_-kun," Rei scolded, "chew your food!"

Makoto offered him one of the sticks with a smile. "Sorry. They didn't have any mackerel."

"It's fine," Haru said, accepting the snack and nibbling on it. "Let's go."

* * *

Once the snacks had been eaten, they wandered the games. True to his word, Nagisa insisted that they all try their hand at scooping goldfish. As they wandered, Haru was sure he had caught a glimpse of red hair, but when Rin didn't appear, he tried to put it from his mind. They gathered around the small pool that held several colorful goldfish, and Nagisa declared that he and Rei would try first.

Haru stood a few steps back, contemplative. "The net is breaking," he observed, just to have something to say.

"Oh – you're right. It's okay, Nagisa-kun! I really don't need any goldfish," Makoto laughed, shaking his head. Then he turned, catching sight of something at another game. "Look! There's Gou-chan."

Gou, accompanied by another girl he recognized from the magic school with her hair piled on top of her head immediately hurried over to them. "Makoto-kun! Wow, I haven't seen you since this morning! Your marks are so vivid!" She smiled, tugging her friend closer. "This is my friend, Hanamura-chan. You haven't happened to see my brother, have you?"

Makoto looked slightly puzzled for a moment. "No, I haven't… None of us have, I think. At least, not at the festival."

The redhead looked slightly distressed. "Oh… Well, I was hoping to find him with you! He hasn't come home since the temple this morning. I've been looking all over for him. Okaa-san is really worried. After he didn't get chosen…"

"He's fine," Haru interrupted. He hesitated only for a moment before continuing. "I saw him earlier."

Makoto turned eyes to him, brows slightly furrowed. "When did you –?"

He was cut off by Nagisa's cheering. "Rei-chan! Wow, you're so good at this game! You caught two of them! Look, look, Mako-chan! We caught you goldfish!"

The brunet looked torn for a moment, as though he wanted to press for details, but when Rei and Nagisa returned, a plastic bag with two small fish encased in it clutched between them, he smiled. "You didn't have to, you know…"

Rei offered the bag with a small smile of his own. "We thought you deserved a gift, Makoto-senpai."

Makoto's cheeks colored slightly as he accepted the fish. They swam happily in the bag, back and forth as the water rocked. "They really are beautiful," he said earnestly. "Thank you…"

Haru turned back to Gou and her friend. "He isn't himself. Don't look for him too hard," he advised. When Gou opened her mouth, looking ready to push for details, he shook his head. "I can't explain. He just isn't himself."

He tried not to think about Rin's anger, the cold and furious feel of his magic rising up around him, for the remainder of the festival. Haru wasn't blind to the curious glances Makoto kept directing at him, but he did his best to ignore them, instead participating in the games with perhaps a bit more vigor than he would have normally. Gou and her friend tagged along, and the group entertained themselves with games and food until the sky was sufficiently dark and it was time for waterworks.

They climbed up a hill, settling in near the civilian school. It was a good view; the most experienced mages spend weeks crafting the waterwork show that would take place during the festival, and it was always impressive. This year, Haru supposed they would try to throw in a little something extra because of the spirit's choice. They all sat, making themselves comfortable on the grass and Makoto taking extra care in making sure his goldfish didn't roll away. Then they made small talk until the first and smallest of the displays snaked across the sky.

He had to admit, they had really outdone themselves this year. The waterworks popped and flashed across the sky, magic dancing and shimmering in a myriad of colors and designs.

"Look! It's a dolphin, Haru-chan – I bet they did that one for you," Nagisa cheered.

Makoto hid his mouth behind his hand to laugh. When the brunet had replaced his hand on the ground, Haru eyed it for a moment – it would be easy to hold that hand, to place his own on top of it, curl his fingers around Makoto's palm. They had separated after the bonding ceremony. Makoto had withdrawn his hand before they had approached the rest of the town, and Haru wasn't sure why – he hadn't pressed. Makoto met his gaze curiously.

"Is something wrong, Haru-chan?" he asked, a slight tilt to his head.

Haru frowned, shaking his head. "No. It's nothing."

He kept his eyes on the waterworks dancing across the sky but allowed his thoughts to wander. Finding the courage to hold Makoto's hand would have to come later. No matter how much fun they had had at the festival, there was still a demon to be dealt with, and that would have to come first.

Even with that thought in mind, Haru did hope that no one else noticed the frequency with which he looked to his priest. Makoto's expression was serene as he watched the sky, and the lights reflected over his green eyes. His tattoos, still bared, were glowing faintly, and he looked so much more at ease that Haruka almost didn't _want _to think about the fact that something had attacked him. Still, it needed to be dealt with.

So Haru allowed himself to enjoy the waterworks with the thought that come morning, it would be back to work.

* * *

**Notes: **Guys, I literally could not resist using the "just squiddy" line.

See you next time!


End file.
